The Ultimate Journey V2
by FuocoAccigliatoDrago
Summary: Rated for language, violence, death and slash. Working on old chapters and transferring from two books into one. Please be patient. *ON HOLD until back heals*
1. Professor Gerald's Journal

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the altered origin of Shadow. But everything and everyone else belongs to J.K. Rowling and Sega. So please do not sue me for using them in this story.

Thanks!

--

This is a much darker version than the original.

--

Summary: It's only been a week since the whole Space Colony ARK incident; and since Shadow the Hedgehog died, leaving behind a severely depressed Sonic the Hedgehog. But, what happens when Sonic meets a mysterious boy who is suffering from amnesia? Why does this boy remind Sonic of Shadow?

Now, with the help of his friends and the Wizarding World, Sonic must uncover the secrets to Shadow's past and the truth to who Harry James Potter really is. Or will he fail in his task, letting the world fall into eternal darkness and damnation?

--

Prologue

"**Professor Gerald's Journal"**

**FIFTY YEARS AGO**

**1946-06-30**

_Today, I had made my monthly trip down to Earth for supplies for the ARK. I know that my lovely granddaughter; Maria, has always expressed an interest in my trips, always desiring the chance to come along. But..._

_Alas, she cannot._

_You see, Maria had been born with a very rare illness that would slowly destroy her body. Which is why I had us moved to Space Colony ARK, so that I may one day find a cure for her._

_Anyway..._

_After I had finished gathering the much needed supplies, from my hometown of Westopolis; I was heading back to my small vessel, when I saw it. Hearing a rather loud roar coming from above my head, and dropping the boxes containing the supplies, I looked up and was greatly surprised to see what appeared to be a shooting star spiraling towards the woods which serves as the outskirts of the city. It was at this moment that I realized that it was not a shooting star. But that of a ship of unknown origin (I was greatly excited by this)._

_After it had crashed, I made my way towards the crash sight; making note of the crushed trees, multiple small fires, and a large trench leading up to a small ship. It couldn't have been much bigger than for a mere small child. Despite the crushed and melted metal, I carefully approached it, only to freeze in shock._

_The door made a soft hissing noise as it fluttered open, and a smoky condensation rolled out. I was surprised when a small and slender figure stumbled out and collapsed into my arms. Even more shocking, was that I recognized its race: a mobian hedgehog._

_I was surprised, as this mobian hedgehog was rather different then the few that I have seen living in or around Westopolis. Most mobian hedgehogs were either green, blue, brown, a pale pink, or even the rare lavender._

_But _never_ have I seen a black-and-red hedgehog._

_Feeling a warm liquid coating my hands, I looked down with narrowed eyes; taking in the sight of the dark greenish-black liquid that was flowing rapidly from a rather large wound in its side. And it was at that precise moment that I decided to bring this hedgehog with me, back to Space Colony ARK._

_I wonder who he is?_

--

**1946-07-01**

_The mysterious hedgehog, obviously male, had more injuries that I had originally thought. He was suffering from a deep gash in his side, second to third degree burns, several broken bones, and a severe concussion. It was a miracle that he was even alive._

_Although, he was healing at a rather unusual rate. It seems that he heals roughly three times faster than the average mobian; a very interesting fact, if I do say so myself. I do know that Maria has been sneaking down into my lab to watch over our guest. And I do know for a fact that she has taken a shine to him, eager to learn more about the mysterious hedgehog._

_As do I._

--

**1946-08-01**

_He is awake!_

_After a long, grueling month; our guest has finally recovered from his injuries. The moment I saw him stir, I promptly had the cryo-tank that he was in, drained of its fluids. He stumbled a bit as he emerged, soaked with pale green liquid. And that was when I noticed his eyes as he looked up at me._

_His eyes; they were a shade of red so deep, that it resembled the color of freshly spilt blood. Dark amber circled his ruby irises, and I could see flecks of dark amber glittering against his slightly slitted pupils; and ruby red stained the outer lids of his shimmering eyes._

_Interesting._

_Almost instantly, in a harsh, yet deep voice, he demanded to know where he was and to whom Maria and I were. I quietly explained to him how I had found him on Earth to when I brought him back here to the ARK. I then explained briefly about how Space Colony ARK came to be; then I introduced myself followed by Maria._

_Not surprisingly, Maria had gotten up and hugged him. I was quite amused to see him blush and stammered out his name: _Shadow the Hedgehog_. I then inquired how he had obtained such serious injury. Shadow grew quiet and looked away. I knew I wouldn't be getting anything else out of him._

_I wonder what had happened...?_

--

**1946-08-10**

_It has been a little over a week since Shadow had awoken. And it isn't long before the legendary _Black Comet_ makes its debut. About every fifty years this comet appears near the planet, and I wish to learn more about the ancient meteor._

_Maria approached me shortly before dinner, and explained about her odd afternoon. Apparently, she had told Shadow about the comet's arrival, and had been alarmed when his fur lightened by several shades and his eyes dilated in pure terror. Shadow had bolted and was currently hiding somewhere in the ARK, and was refusing to come out._

_I wonder what's wrong?_

--

**1946-08-14**

_Well, the Black Comet has finally arrived, and I now know why Shadow was so terrified. For you see, today, I met Shadow's father: _Black Doom_. Black Doom, a demonic creature; was the apparent leader of a ruthless race known as the Black Arms, with Shadow as Black Doom's heir. Something must have happened back on their planet, or Shadow learned of something that he didn't like and had been injured upon escaping._

_I suppose I'll never know._

_Unfortunately, Black Doom learned about Maria's condition and in a deep, guttural voice; he promised that he would provide a way to save her. __If__ I gave him not only the seven Chaos Emeralds, but Shadow as well. I was shocked. How on earth did Black Doom know of Shadow's whereabouts?_

_I was suspicious._

_Why would someone of Black Doom's power and structure want with someone like me? And like the fool I was, I agreed to the deal. What made me feel even worse; was that Maria learned of my deal with Black Doom and now both Shadow and Maria are giving me the cold shoulder. I feel terrible that not only have I betrayed Maria's trust, but Shadow's as well._

_Please forgive me._

--

**1946-08-22**

_The Black Comet has finally left Earth's atmosphere, and I've decided that the only way to stop Black Doom, is to use the very power that they intended to use against them. That is why I have designed a weapon that can pierce the stars._

_The Eclipse Cannon._

--

**1946-09-10**

_I do not know how, nor do I know why. But somehow GUN (Guardians of the United Nations) has learned of my deal with Black Doom, the Eclipse Cannon and of Shadow. I knew something was wrong when I saw the ARK's defense systems being brought down._

_Even as I write this, GUN soldiers are storming the colony. Already the other scientists have been killed, and I am the last. I can only hope that Shadow will keep Maria safe; as she means everything to me. I do not know what I would do without her._

_Please, Shadow, protect Maria!_

--

**1946-09-21**

_They killed her._

_Those bloody GUN soldiers killed Maria. Yes, I know that I still have a grandson out there, but he is far too young to know of these tragic events. This is what I've learned so far, from listening to the guards that stand outside my cell._

_Shadow had taken Maria and led the GUN soldiers on a wild chase through the ARK. And I know that this was no easy task, as the ARK is quite large; and it is easy to loose your way through the maze. Shadow had managed to loose most of the soldiers during the chase, but several had managed to keep up with the speedy hedgehog._

_The chase ended at the escape podual room._

_However, before Shadow and Maria could reach the pods, a GUN soldier threw Maria into the console that controlled the pods; dazing her. A second soldier had slammed the butt end of his pistol into the back of Shadow's head, knocking the dazed hedgehog back into the only pod that remained in the room._

_Apparently, during the commotion, Maria had gotten back to her feet, and had pushed a button on the console, the pod then opened and Shadow fell into it; and the pod immediately closed behind him. A soldier whirled around as the pod closed, and demanded that she stopped with what she was doing._

_Maria, of course, refused._

_Just as she reached for the lever, one of the soldiers shot her in the back. And as she fell, Maria begged Shadow to protect the people of earth, and died as the pod was sent down to Earth; with Shadow still screaming her name._

_Unfortunately, GUN founded Shadow's pod, and they are currently keeping him locked up somewhere deep within Prison Island. I can only guess that they are keeping him in their highest security floors._

_Those fools._

_By locking Shadow up, they have only secured their deaths. I can only hope that Shadow escapes, and destroys the Black Comet when it returns within fifty years. Shadow, the fate of mankind rests on you._

--

**1946-10-31**

_I am to be executed later this very day for my crimes against the Earth. I am sad, knowing that I will never get to see my grandson grow up, and I wish that I could apologize to Shadow._

_Please forgive me..._

--

The elderly man sighed heavily as he finished typing his final entry that the world would ever know; thinking about the recent events that had occurred since that faithful day back in June.

The man was in his late fifties to early sixties, a bit on the chubby side, bald with a graying, bushy mustache and beady dark blue eyes. He wore a tan turtleneck, a tattered white lab coat, black dress slacks, and faded brown loafers. His name was Gerald Robotnik; the leading scientist of Space Colony ARK.

And today was his last day to be alive.

_Maria_, he thought sadly.

Maria Robotnik had been a pretty little girl of twelve, with shoulder length sun-kissed blond hair, a sweet cherubic face, soft creamy skin, a small nose and full lips, and beautiful sapphire eyes. She wore a lovely long sleeved, light blue dress, a royal blue headbands, and simple royal blue, flat-heeled shoes.

She had been such a sweet child. But, she had been brutally murdered by those blasted GUN soldiers when she and the ever mysterious dark hedgehog known as Shadow, tried escaping Space Colony ARK, during the assault.

Shadow was a mobian hedgehog with rich jet black fur, curved quills that reached his shoulders; and running through each quill was a single crimson red streak, a fluff of white fur on his chest, a single crimson red streak went from his elbows to his wrists while another crimson red streak went from his knees to his ankles, and cold ruby red eyes with a thin ring of gold circling the iris, and gold mixing into his pupils.

He wore a pair of white gloves that had scarlet cufflinks, and odd red armored, black-heeled white "air jet" shoes. And thick and solid gold bands was wrapped around his wrists and his ankles.

When GUN had stormed the ARK, Shadow had taken Maria and led her to the escape podual room, in order to avoid GUN's wrath. Sadly, a GUN soldier had thrown her into the console controlling the pods.

A second GUN soldier had slammed his handgun into the back of Shadow's head, sending the dark hedgehog flying and into the only pod that was inside the room. Unknown to the other GUN soldiers, Maria had gotten back up, and pressed a button on the console, and the pod's door opened just as Shadow slammed into it (it immediately closed the second he was inside).

A soldier whirled around to see Maria grasping the lever that would send the pod down to earth, and demanded that she stopped with what she was doing. Maria, of course refused. Just as she lowered the lever, a GUN soldier ruthlessly shot her in the back. She gasped in pain as Shadow pounded furiously on the thick glass of the pod; she had pulled the lever as she fell.

As she lay there, dying; Maria had looked Shadow in the eye and begged him to protect the people of the Earth. And died as the pod fell to the planet below; Shadow kept screaming her name as he fell.

Unfortunately, GUN had found Shadow's pod, and they were keeping him prisoner somewhere deep inside Prison Island; a place where they keep the most dangerous of criminal kept and executed. Gerald looked up at the ceiling of his small cell, sighing softly as a single tear fell from his eye; and whispered a single sentence:

"Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog..."


	2. A Friend Disappears

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the altered origin of Shadow. But everything and everyone else belongs to J.K. Rowling and Sega. So please do not sue me for using them in this story.

Thanks!

--

KEY

_**Blah**_ – Harry's thoughts/music

_Blah_ – Other thoughts/articles/spells

Pmyr – Parseltongue

--

Summary: It's only been a week since the whole Space Colony ARK incident; and since Shadow the Hedgehog died, leaving behind a severely depressed Sonic the Hedgehog. But, what happens when Sonic meets a mysterious boy who is suffering from amnesia? Why does this boy remind Sonic of Shadow?

Now, with the help of his friends and the Wizarding World, Sonic must uncover the secrets to Shadow's past and the truth to who Harry James Potter really is. Or will he fail in his task, letting the world fall into eternal darkness and damnation?

--

Chapter 1

"**A Friend Disappears"**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Mid-March, 1996**

**Friday --- 12:45 pm**

Sigh.

A petite, slim boy, no older than fifteen, sighed heavily as he lounged about in the school's courtyard. He wasn't very hungry, and had chosen to rest outside, curled up underneath one of the many trees that filled the spacious courtyard; lost in thought as he pondered about the events that have been occurring since the school year began back in September. Soft and glossy sable hair fell around his heart-shaped face in gentle waves, soft and creamy skin, a cute buttoned nose and plump, pale pink lips, and long, dark girlish eyelashes framed his almond shaped, shimmering emerald green eyes. A queer lightning bolt peeked out from under a fringe of glossy bangs.

His name?

Harry James Potter.

Harry attended the famous Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as a fifth year Gryffindor. Hogwarts was divided into four separate houses; which Harry found rather odd, and depending on your strongest quality, was where you would be sorted.

Gryffindor; with its deep red and gold colorings, was the house for the brave. Harry had to admit that he would have to agree with certain people that Gryffindor's were extremely foolish and they would always step into a fight without knowing the facts first. Of course, you wouldn't get him to admit that out loud! Hufflepuff; with its pure ebony and sunny yellow colorings, was the house for the loyal and hard working. Though, Harry found most Hufflepuff's pretty shy, if not so bloody cheery every day. It was like a Hufflepuff couldn't feel anything but happiness.

Bloody annoying.

Ravenclaw; with its azure and magenta colorings, was the house for the intelligent. Sure, it was alright to study for class, but to always be seen reading a book? Harry wasn't so sure about this house, as it felt like to him, that Ravenclaw's wouldn't know a good time even if it bit them in the ass. Slytherin; with its emerald and silver colorings, was the house for the cunning and ambitious. Now, Harry never told anyone of this, the only one who knew about it was that meddling of a headmaster; Albus Dumbledore. But that night, in his first year; the Sorting Hat wanted to put Harry into Slytherin, but Harry begged it to put him in Gryffindor.

But now . . .?

Harry was beginning to wonder if he had made the right choice by being in Gryffindor, and he wondered what life would have been like if he had gone with the Sorting Hat's original decision by being in Slytherin?

Well, looks like he'll never know.

Harry's emerald eyes reflected his unease and concern as he thought about everything that had happened to him since then. In his first year, there had been the incident with the Sorcerer's Stone; a small ruby that could grant its owner eternal life...that is, if they drank the elixir. Not to mention the _troll _and the giant Cerberus that was in the forbidden corridor; he was _still_ trying to figure out just why a dog demon had been in a school full of children.

Second year, was when the Chamber of Secrets had been opened. Though it had been a bit scary when students began popping up, completely petrified; Harry had found out, through some friends, that it was a Basilisk petrifying everyone. Harry smiled slightly as he remembered the Basilisk; a huge emerald green serpent that looked more like a dragon, a large red stripe going down its back and glittering yellow eyes. He was actually quite fascinated by the serpent race; found them exciting and majestic creatures.

Third year, wasn't so bad. If you didn't count the fact that the school had been over-runned with Dementors; a rotting humanoid being that was shrouded by a ratty black hooded cloak. Dementors guarded the wizarding prison known as Azkaban. Harry shuddered. Azkaban was a place that he wouldn't even wish on his worst of enemies.

The only good thing that came out of that year, was finding out about his godfather; Sirius Black. Sirius had been accused of betraying his parents to the Dark Lord Voldemort; but Harry knew better. It turns out that Sirius had been framed by the **real** traitor. A cowardly rat-faced wizard by the name of Peter Pettigrew; who was also a Death Eater. Unfortunately, because the rat had escaped, Sirius had been forced on the run; trying to avoid the Auror's (wizard cops) and from being returned to Azkaban. Because if Sirius was ever caught, he would be given the Dementor's Kiss.

And that was something, Harry didn't want to happen.

Now, last year . . .

Harry frowned.

Fourth year had been the absolute worse, in his opinion. That was the year that the Tri-Wizard Tournament had been reinstated. And the schools to join; besides Hogwarts, had been Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. Beauxbatons was the magical school in France while

Durmstrang was the prime magical school in Bulgaria.

It was during the announcement of the three champions, when everything started to go wrong. Fleur Delacour; a half-veela, had been selected to represent Beauxbatons, Viktor Krum had been selected to represent Durmstrang, while Cedric Diggory; a seventh-year Hufflepuff, had been selected to represent Hogwarts. To everyone's shock, and to Harry's fear, someone had put **his** name into the Goblet, and Harry had no choice but to compete as a fourth champion. What had hurt, was being shunned by pretty much the whole school...even Ron Weasley; his first ever friend, had given him the cold shoulder.

And the tasks hadn't been exactly easy. The first task had to deal with dragons. And just his luck, Harry had been given the most violent of dragons; the Hungarian Horntail. Luckily, he was able to grab the golden egg with only a minor scratch.

The second task, however was a bit more difficult than dealing with dragons. What the Champions had to do, was enter the lake at Hogwarts, searching for what had been takened from them. And they only had one hour to find them. To make a long story short, with the use of Gillyweed; which tasted nasty by the way, delt with quite a few merfolk, managed to rescue not only Ron, but Fleur's younger sister; Gabrielle, as well.

The third task....Harry shivered, his green eyes taking on a much sadder, haunting appearance; was much worse. The Champions were to make their way through a specially designed maze that was built by the staff of Hogwarts, and they were to reach the Cup. Fleur dropped out early in the run, Viktor had been subjected to the Imperius; a curse that could control one's mind, and had nearly killed Cedric with the Crucitaus curse; a very painful curse that could drive anyone insane within minutes, and Harry had knocked him out of the tournament.

However . . .

Both Cedric and Harry had reached the Cup at the same time. And after some heavy arguing between them both, they took the Cup together. Only the Cup turned out to be a portkey straight into hell. Cedric had been brutally killed right before him, and Harry had been forced through a painful ritual that brought back one of the world's most powerful dark lord's; Lord Voldemort had returned once more. Harry had escaped, returning to Hogwarts with Cedric's body, and was insisting that Voldemort had returned.

Only no one believed him!

Oh, and don't get him started on the summer that followed. He had been running away from his bullying of a cousin; as usual, when both he and Dudley had come face-to-face with two Dementors. Harry didn't have much of a choice; and luckily Dudley knew of the magical world, used a Patronus to send the two Dementors flying. What really got him angry, was that the idiotic Minister; Cornelius Fudge, dared to put him on trial just because he and his cousin had been attacked by Dementors! At least, he got off with a warning. Though, he had been extremely suspicious of not only the Minister, but his repulsive stalker; Delores Umbridge.

Delores was a toad-like woman with a puckered up face, curly brown hair, dark eyes and was on the stocky side. She was always seen wearing pink; which made her even uglier. Even worse, was that she was forcefully appointed the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

Ugh.

However, what truly hurt him, was that everyone at Hogwarts; even the teachers, were shunning him. Also, Harry was being accused of being an attention seeking brat and that he was delusional.

Double sigh.

While Harry had been lost in his thoughts, he failed to notice that he wasn't alone in the courtyard. A pair of solemn eyes watched the petite boy from behind a stone pillar; feeling immensely guilty to what they were about to do to the beautiful boy.

_**Might as well go inside.**_

Harry stood up and stretched lazily as he brushed away any dirt from his pants. And that was when the unknown watcher took their chance. Stepping out from behind the pillar, and into Harry's path; Harry looked up sharply, his shimmering green eyes widen in shock.

"You--?!"

"_Stupefy!"_

The beam of light struck Harry in the chest, and the petite boy slumped forward into the unknown watcher's arms; unconscious. The stranger shifted slightly, cradling the unconscious boy gently as they brushed away a raven bang.

"I'm so sorry, Harry."

--

"...you sure..."

"...Potter...Lord Slytherin..."

_**What's going on? Where am I?**_

The two voices seemed to echo, as a hazy fog settled in Harry's mind. He moaned softly, turning his head back and forth; as if trying to clear his foggy mind. Slowly, cloudy emerald green eyes fluttered open; which immediately sharpened as he saw two figures standing before him. One smirked down at the nervous boy, and Harry shivered at hearing such a smooth, rich voice.

"Hello, Potter."

One of them had long and silky white blond hair that was tied into a simple, yet elegant ponytail; bound by a black silk ribbon, soft pale skin, an elegant elfin-like face, a small nose and pale pink lips, but icy inward gray eyes. He was dressed in an expensive dark blue-gray business suit complete with a black cloak, black gloves and shiny black shoes. A familiar looking silver headed snake black cane, was being gripped in his left hand.

Lucius Malfoy.

The other was a man in his late twenties to early thirties with soft, slight-wavy ebony hair, a gentle angelic face, naturally creamy skin, a small nose and full lips, and intense almond shaped aquamarine eyes. He was dressed in an expensive looking black business suit and shiny black shoes.

Lord Voldemort.

Shivering, Harry took a quick peek and his emerald green eyes widen with fear. For some reason, he had been stripped down of everything, leaving him completely and utterly exposed. Harry found himself laying down on a simple, yet rather comfortable bed; a double by the feeling. His wrists and ankles had been bound to the bed posts with simple cords.

Shit.

"I'm sure that you are wondering why you are here, Mr. Potter, are you not?" Lucius asked, sounding incredibly smug. Trembling, Harry could only make out a small whimper. Lucius glanced over to Voldemort with a silent, unreadable look and Harry finally understood _why_. Voldemort was only the _heir_ of Slytherin, not _Lord_ Slytherin. Which meant only one thing to him. Voldemort wanted an heir; someone who held similarities to himself. Someone who was just as powerful; and sadly, Harry was the only one to fit the bill.

So not good.

Harry watched as Voldemort pointed his wand; Yew 13 inches with a Phoenix Tail feather, at Harry and spoke a single word. A word that Harry recognized to be Latin. _["Quiesco."] _A hazy white mist drifted from Voldemort's wand, and swirled around Harry in a lazy manner. Harry groaned softly as he breathed in the mist, his body slowly growing heavy with sleep. His green eyes fluttered shut and drifted into a deep, peaceful sleep.

Voldemort was silent as he gazed down at the child. Harry had a slim, petite frame; almost like a male version of Snow White. He had been surprised that no one had taken Harry as a mate, seeing as the child was very beautiful. He smirked, he would soon have the ultimate heir and he could finally claim the title of Lord Slytherin. "Begin the process, Lucius." He instructed the blond before leaving the room; probably to his office. "Of course, my Lord." Lucius said quietly, before glancing back down at the sleeping boy, and raised an elegant eyebrow.

Oh, well.

--

It had only been a few days since Harry Potter came into their Lord's hands, and the process of conditioning the child into being the perfect heir, had begun. And this important task had been especially signed to Lucius Malfoy.

On that first day, Harry had been given several injections from some very special potions; brewed by their resident Potions Master, Severus Snape. What these potions would do, was slowly change Harry's body; allowing Harry to adapt in accepting foreign DNA, creating a womb within the child (so that one day, Harry could provide an heir of his own), and was carefully destroying his memory bit by bit.

Right now, Harry was sleeping inside a specially made tank that was mostly made out of the purest of crystals, with Basilisk hide as the base. The tank was then filled with a potion that was similar to the ones that Harry had been given on the first day; it was a clear blue color. Inside the tank, the child moaned softly as he twitched a bit. There was no bubble-head charm as the potion was designed to be breathable. Already, Harry's appearance was beginning to change. His once creamy skin was lightening, becoming more paler and his hips had widened a bit; becoming much more curvier. His Lord was anxious to claim the title of Lord Slytherin. And when that happened, no one in the Wizarding World would stand a chance against his Lord.

No one.

--

**April 23rd, 1996**

**Phase 2**

A month had gone by since the process had begun. And everything was coming along nicely in Lucius's opinion. The child no longer resembled a Potter, but that of his Lord's; a Riddle. Yes, Voldemort's servants knew about his past and his true name. It did not matter to them, as their Lord was quite powerful.

Lucius walked into a bedroom fit for royalty. The walls, floor and even the ceiling was colored a rich, creamy gold with the furniture being a dark walnut. There was a large, queen-sized bed that had a translucent tan curtain around it, a vanity table, a large walk-in closet, a few book shelves filled with books on the Dark Arts, and of course a rather nice looking desk complete with a comfy chair.

Sleeping in the bed; which had creamy-honey blankets and fluffy pillows, was Harry. He laid there, fast asleep with his arms over his chest, and with the cover pulled up. Now, there was definitely some differences to the child's appearance. His rich sable hair now reached a bit past his slender shoulders, his creamy skin had become much more fairer, and his pale pink lips had redden slightly into a shade of rose-red. He had filled out a bit more, his hips curvier than they had been a month ago; when the womb had grown inside of Harry, so did the necessary organs. All in all, it made the child much more beautiful.

Exactly what Voldemort wanted.

Lucius looked over, noting the stocky Death Eater that was waiting patiently in the doorway. The man had mousy brown hair and blue eyes. He gave a slight nod to the man, who walked over and gently lifted the child up. Harry whimpered, otherwise, he did little else. They left the bedroom behind, and entered the Potions Lab; before Lucius opened up a hidden door that few knew about, in fact, only Voldemort's Elite Death Eaters, knew about this hidden room that was inside the Potions Lab.

Inside the hidden room; which was quite large, by the way, held numerous shelves filled with various dark artifacts, tables with parchment paper scattered over the surface and a large, tub-like container sat in the middle of the room. The tub had been filled with a sparkling, royal blue liquid; a special memory-type potion. The child was carefully placed into the tub, the potion gently splashing at his sensitive skin. The child breathed softly; slowly drinking in the potion as it made its way through his system. His eyelids twitching, showing that he was dreaming.

But of what?

--

**July 31st, 1996**

**Slytherin Manor**

**Final Phase**

Voldemort was happy.

**Very** happy.

It had taken almost five months, but it was done. He had finally obtained the ultimate heir. Now, all that was needed was the Rebirth. Right now, he was in the Rebirthing Chamber of his great ancestor; Lord Salazar Slytherin. A large swimming pool that was filled with a shimmering, molten silver liquid, took up most of this dreary room.

He looked over to where a large, but comfortable looking black chair was, and smirked as he gazed at the silent child who sat upon that chair. Harry's rich sable hair reached almost a foot past his slender shoulders, and his once beautiful emerald green eyes now shone a dark forest green with thinly slitted pupils. His now darker eyes held a hazy glow to them. A thin black cloak was draped over his slender, petite frame.

"Are you ready, my child?" Harry looked up with hazy eyes. /"Oac vydran."/ he hissed back in Parseltongue. That was another thing, Voldemort had assured that the only language that his heir would be able to speak, would be Parseltongue. Harry stood up slowly, the cloak falling to the floor; revealing his nude form. As if in a trace, he slowly walked out to the pool, before gingerly stepping into it. He shivered as the cooled liquid brushed against his sensitive skin. He then felt something curling around his feet as he made his way deeper into the pool.

Harry then submerged himself into the liquid; finding it rather easy to breathe, before relaxing completely. Voldemort grinned as he saw this; in minutes, Harry Potter would forever be his! Multiple, tiny pearl colored serpents coiled around him, slithering as they covered every inch of his slim frame. He whimpered as they slithered down his throat, and entered his most sacred of areas; nipping at his sensitive skin, slowly injecting him with their special venom.

That was when Harry began to transform.

Tiny flesh-colored scales began to imprint along Harry's skin; slowly covering him until it covered him completely. His fingernails lengthened, becoming more claw-like as his teeth became needle point sharp, while his canines grew hollow and a lethal venom started to fill them.

Just as the heir markings and the soul binding rune began to form, a distorted voice rang out a spell equivalent to an explosion curse, at the ground before Voldemort. The Dark Lord let out an angry hiss as stone and dust billowed everywhere, momentarily blinding him. When the dust finally settled, he looked around the ruined chambers; furious. There was no sign of the assailant.

Nor of Harry.

"No!" Voldemort howled, and summoned Lucius. The blond-haired man was breathing heavily as he ran into the ruined room, and winced as he felt the magic rolling off of his Lord in waves.

Voldemort's eyes glowed an angry red.

"Find the boy and bring him back to me alive!" Voldemort hissed, before giving Lucius a dangerous look. "And he had better be unharmed!" Lucius flinched. He had never seen his master so furious. "Yes, my Lord." Before making a hasty exit. Voldemort was shaking from barely restrained fury. Somehow, someone knew about Harry being here and how important this was to him. His now red eyes narrowed dangerously into slits. This meant only one thing . . .

He had a spy in his midst.

* * *

Listen, I uh, forgot to add an opening sequence to this story. Soo...The first chapter will be replaced in a week or so with the opening song "I am". Heh, sorry about that!


	3. A Strange Summer Adventure

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the altered origin of Shadow. But everything and everyone else belongs to J.K. Rowling and Sega. So please do not sue me for using them in this story.

Thanks!

--

KEY

_**Blah**_ – Shadow's thoughts/music

_Blah_ – Other thoughts/articles/flashbacks

--

Summary: It's only been a week since the whole Space Colony ARK incident; and since Shadow the Hedgehog died, leaving behind a severely depressed Sonic the Hedgehog. But, what happens when Sonic meets a mysterious boy who is suffering from amnesia? Why does this boy remind Sonic of Shadow? Now, with the help of his friends and the Wizarding World, Sonic must uncover the secrets to Shadow's past and the truth to who Harry James Potter really is. Or will he fail in his task, letting the world fall into eternal darkness and damnation?

--

Chapter 2

"**A Strange Summer Adventure"**

**July 31st, 1996**

**Space Colony ARK**

**Main Core Room --- Eclipse Cannon**

A man; in his early fifties, bald with a bushy reddish-orange mustache and beady blue eyes, stared down at the console before him, frowning heavily. Chubby he may be, but he was extremely intelligent. The man wore a gold buttoned red jacket that had a white collar and cuff-links, black dress slacks, plain white gloves and shiny black boots.

His name was Doctor Ivo Robotnik, or Dr. Eggman; as the world knew him.

About three months ago, Eggman had learned about one of his late grandfather's; Professor Gerald Robotnik, projects. This . . .Project Shadow; according to his grandfather's data, was said to be the world's ultimate life form and held unimaginable power.

Of course, Eggman just had to have it.

So, Eggman broke into Prison Island; a top-secret military facility where the most dangerous of criminals were kept, and had located a glass pod on the eighth-security level floor. And inside this pod, was a mysterious jet black-and-crimson red hedgehog with ruby eyes named Shadow. Oddly enough, Shadow bore a striking resemblance to his most hated enemy; Sonic the Hedgehog. What really got Eggman's attention, was that Shadow's memory appeared to have been severely damaged, and the poor hedgehog could only remember bits and pieces of that tragic day.

Well, at least _some_ good things came out after awakening Shadow. First, Shadow had framed Sonic; a blue hedgehog with emerald green eyes, after stealing a Chaos Emerald, trashing Prison Island as well as destroying the GUN robots.

Ah, glorious moments!

Then, Shadow revealed to Eggman about a weapon that Professor Gerald had built before his untimely death. A weapon powerful enough that it could pierce the stars; the Eclipse Cannon. However, in order to activate it, it would need the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds.

Anyway . . .

Eggman had managed to gather six of the Chaos Emeralds, and had shown the people down on the planet, the power of the Eclipse Cannon; by destroying half of the moon. He was thrilled at finding such a powerful weapon that could help him build the Eggman Empire. When he went to fire the cannon on the planet below; the Eclipse Cannon refused to even work. Leaving Dr. Eggman very, _very_ angry.

_Shadow should have mentioned this_, he thought angrily; barely restraining his rage. Even worse, Sonic and his friends was somewhere on the ARK; intending to stop him. And Eggman was not exactly happy about the intruders. Eggman was drawn out of his musings by a high-pitched alarm blaring throughout the colony. The chubby man looked on in curiosity as the console before him, which moments ago was dull as it can be; flickered to life. The image of an elderly man; Professor Gerald Robotnik, appeared on screen. Strangely enough, the man appeared to be tied to a chair in some sort of cell.

What on earth—?!

--

**Meanwhile**

Two young mobians; a hedgehog and an echidna, were currently searching the ARK for the Research Facility, hoping to find some information on the connection between Shadow the Hedgehog and the Space Colony ARK. The hedgehog had royal blue fur with quills that spiked downwards, creamy tan arms and muzzle, as well as a tan chest, and gentle emerald green eyes. He wore a pair of plain white gloves and red shoes with gold buckled white straps.

He was Sonikku "Sonic" the Hedgehog.

The echidna had rich, red fur with shoulder length dread-locks, a tan muzzle, a crest of pure white circled his neck, and intelligent amethyst eyes. He wore somewhat bulky white gloves with two spikes on each knuckle, and red-and-yellow-and-green high tech sneakers.

He was Knuckles the Echidna.

Sonic was considered the hero of Westopolis; always stopping Eggman from taking over. Knuckles was the last of his kind; which left him very lonely, and guarded the legendary Master Emerald. The Master Emerald alone could not only sooth the savage energy of the Chaos Emeralds, but it also kept Angel Island; where Knuckles lived, aloft in the air. Without the Master Emerald, Angel Island would crash into the sea.

And Knuckles took his job very seriously.

Suddenly, the ground gave a tremendous lurch, sending the two of them flying. "What the hell is going on?" Knuckles growled, rubbing his sore back after hitting the wall. The vibrations were increasing in their intensity with each passing second. Sonic's ears twitched a bit as he caught a faint, yet soft noise that was heading their way. "Someone's coming!" He hissed, tensing for a possible confrontation. He needn't to worry, as a familiar looking bat mobian dropped to the ground, landing in front of them gracefully.

Knuckles' muzzle redden.

"You?!" He yelped.

The bat was female, and she had a sleek but lithe frame. Soft, silky white fur, creamy tan arms, chest and muzzle, and sharp sea-foam eyes that was highlighted by her lavender eye shadow. She wore a sleeveless and strapless skin tight black body suit, a dark pink tube top that was in the shape of a heart, knee high white boots trimmed in dark pink and held a dark pink heart at the tip of each boot, and elbow length white gloves trimmed in dark pink.

She was Rouge the Bat.

A treasure hunter and a thief.

Sonic winced as he caught sight of Knuckles' heated glare; as the echidna was glaring hatefully at Rouge. He knew Knuckles had a short temper, and he had a feeling that he didn't want to know what was going on between the two. Rouge was well known for her love of jewels, but it had been shocking to learn that she was working for GUN as an undercover agent. Seeing that his friend was about to lunge for her, Sonic placed a gentle hand on the seething echidna, before glancing wearily at Rouge.

Hm…

Oh?

Sonic grew concerned as he saw the fear in her eyes. Rouge swallowed thickly as she shuddered in fright. "It's all over for us..." She trailed off, looking terrified. Knuckles frowned; eyeing her suspiciously. "What are you talking about?" He asked sharply. Knuckles was surprised, and felt guilty as tears started to trickle down from Rouge's eyes. Something had obviously upsetted her. And whatever it was, Sonic and Knuckles knew that it had to be bad.

**Very** bad.

"I just received news from my boss," She began. Ah, yes. Commander Jack Stryfe was the leader of GUN. Sonic frowned slightly. After his false arrest, he was weary in trusting GUN. "The Space Colony ARK is on a collision course with the Earth. And when it impacts…" She trailed off, allowing the ominous message to sink in.

Shit.

Suddenly, nearby screens flickered as they flared to life; and an image of an elderly man who bore an eerie resemblance to Eggman, appeared on screen. Sonic recognized where the man was. The man was in the exact same cell that he had been tossed in on Prison Island.

"Who is that?" Knuckles questioned.

--

As this was happening, every single television screen down on Earth was showing the exact same image of the elderly man who was in a cell on Prison Island. Apparently, this was a recording from the past.

So, who was he?

--

**["This is a death sentence to every human on Earth,"]** the elderly man rasped in a gravelly voice; his dark blue eyes reflecting his grief and a glint of madness. All three mobians froze when they heard that cold, hateful voice. **["If my calculations are correct, the Space Colony ARK will impact the Earth in twenty-seven minutes and twenty-three seconds."]** For a moment, the screen showed the image of the colony in space, heading rapidly for the planet below; appearing as nothing more than a giant fireball. It quickly went back to the elderly man.

**["All of you will be destroyed along with your beloved planet Earth."]** Rouge frowned. Something about this didn't feel right to her. This whole situation reeked of GUN. **["I plan to give you a taste of my revenge,"] **the man continued. **["Once all of the seven Chaos Emeralds are collected, once I initiate this program, it cannot be disabled!"]** Sonic gulped; he was feeling extremely uneasy right now.

**["All of you ungrateful humans shall feel my loss!"]** The man choked back a painful sob, his body trembling. **["You took everything away from me! My granddaughter **_**and**_** my friend, Shadow!"]**

Wait…

WHAT?!

From off screen, came another male's voice; only much younger.** ["Is there anything else you have to say?"]** They growled. The elderly man's eyes narrowed darkly.

**["No…"]**

Then, the three jumped as gun shots rang out, before the screen went dead. A timer appeared on the now black screen, and began to count down . . .and fast.

Really not good.

"Just who was that man?" Came a young, girlish voice. The trio turned around, not exactly expecting anyone to find them; and noticed that two more mobians and Eggman, walking up to them. The first mobian was a young female hedgehog with shocking bubble-gum pink fur, shoulder length quills that framed her face perfectly, a creamy tan muzzle and arms, and friendly grassy-green eyes. She wore a sleeveless bright red dress that flared at her hips, knee high red boots with a single white stripe going down the front, plain white gloves and thick, gold bracelets.

Her name was Amy Rose.

Amy held a sick obsession for one Sonic the Hedgehog; desiring to one day marry him. This, everyone would find rather amusing, but not Sonic. In fact, he found Amy rather annoying. The other mobian was a young male kitsune with two tails. He had sleek yellowish-orange fur, a white muzzle and furry belly, the tips of his tails ended in pure white, and intelligent sapphire eyes. He wore a pair of plain white gloves, and red sneakers with white straps.

His name was Miles "Tails" Prower.

Tails may have been the youngest, but his intelligence could rival that of Eggman's; who reluctantly accepted that fact. He was also very close friends with Sonic and was considered an excellent pilot. "That would be my late grandfather, Professor Gerald Robotnik," Eggman said proudly. Sonic glared at Eggman; it was no surprise that the two hated each other with a passion. "Figures that your family is involved with this." Sonic grumbled, sourly.

Eggman glared at him.

"Silence hedgehog!" He hissed, before pulling out a micro-mini disk and tossed it to Rouge; who easily caught it. "What's this?" She asked curiously. "It's my grandfather's true diary. The one GUN had was merely a decoy." Eggman explained as she inserted it into a micro-mini disk reader that she had strapped onto her wrist. "It explains how he found Shadow."

Oh?

--

**Main Bridge**

Meanwhile, a silent dark hedgehog looked out through the PlastiGlas window; his arms crossed over his chest and his ruby eyes completely blank as he wondered about Professor Gerald's last message.

_/"Shadow?"/_

Hm?

Shadow didn't turn, but relaxed as a smaller, slender hand landed gently on his right shoulder; causing him to smile slightly. Shadow didn't want to admit it, but he knew who it was.

_**{Maria?}**_

_/"Yes."/_

Then the arms wrapped around him, hugging him gently. Shadow leaned into the loving embrace, content just for this moment. It had been a very long time since he felt truly happy. And he didn't want to pass this opportunity up. _/"This isn't like you, Shadow,"/_ she continued, softly. _/"So why are you doing this?"/_ Shadow frowned; confused. What was she talking about? He didn't understand…

_**{What do you mean?}**_

He heard a soft sigh, and when she spoke again; she sounded disappointed. Shadow flinched. He hated disappointing her. _/"You really don't remember, do you?"/_ She asked gently, as she ran her fingers through his soft fur.

_**{Remember what?}**_

For awhile, she was quiet, before speaking up once more. _/"I can't tell you everything, as you have to figure it out for yourself. But—"/ _Here, she paused and giggled softly. _/"I can at least tell you that in order to find your answers, you'll need your soul mate!"/_

_**{Soul mate?!}**_

Shadow blushed hotly at her words and she giggled as his muzzle redden in embarrassment; and he felt something being pressed into his right hand. He turned around, only to see that no one was there. His ruby eyes softened as he smiled fondly. Shadow then disappeared from the bridge; intending to complete her wish.

--

**Research Facility**

Rouge inserted the disk into the GUN-issued micro-mini computer. The diary soon came online, and Rouge quickly scanned through its contents, reading out loud. When she was done, a heavy pause had filled the air as everyone took in Professor Gerald's final words. "How could anyone just hand over the Chaos Emeralds like that?" Tails wondered, sounding aghast. "He cared deeply for his granddaughter, and was willing to do anything to save her." Amy said grimily. "Only to get betrayed in the end." Knuckles said bitterly.

The colony continued to tremble dangerously, causing the group to stumble. "We have to find a way to stop the ARK from hitting the Earth!" Tails cried, focusing on their current situation. "The Space Colony ARK's position may have shifted due to the amount of energy being given off by the Chaos Emeralds." Eggman mused, scratching his chin thoughtfully. "Then we have to stop that energy," Amy said slowly, understanding what Eggman was talking about.

"But how?" Tails questioned.

Rouge was silent before remembering something that Knuckles had said during their first encounter on Angel Island. She whirled around to the startled guardian and spoke in an excited voice. "You once told me that only the Master Emerald can control the seven Chaos Emeralds." Knuckles eyes widen slightly as he caught on.

"True."

Knuckles then pulled out the Master Emerald; only at a reduced size. He had spent weeks searching for the pieces so that he could put the Master Emerald back together again. "With this, I should be able to stop the Chaos Emeralds."

Oh.

Tails suddenly realized something else and felt sick as he announced the grim news. "We got even bigger problems," They glanced at the kitsune, a bit surprised, not to mentioned worried. "The energy is already heading for the cannons!"

WHAT?!

Eggman placed a gentle hand on the distraught kitsune's shoulder, and spoke in a soothing voice as if to reassure him; after all, Tails was still just a child. "There still may be some time left. If we pull together, we may be able to reach the main shortcut to the Core Room." Suddenly, Amy's attention was drawn to the far right corner where she saw a flash of ice blue light. She was even more surprised when _Shadow_ of all people, stepped into view. But, something about him seemed different to her. Amy looked closer and realized what it was. Before, Shadow's eyes used to be so dark and stormy . . .but now, his ruby eyes seemed to glow.

"Shadow?" She asked, sounding nervous and unsure. At the sound of her unsure tone, they turned around to see Shadow watching them with what appeared to be amusement. Shadow smirked, and his ruby eyes suddenly glowed with a fierce icy blue light; icy blue energy swirled around him lazily. The wild and unruly energy flashed brightly, momentarily blinding everyone. When the light died down, Shadow was nowhere to be seen.

Same with Sonic and Knuckles.

"Where are they?" Tails demanded, uneasily. "It would appear that Shadow used Chaos Control to transport them to the Main Core Room." Eggman said in awe. But, in order for Shadow to use Chaos Control, he would need a Chaos Emerald. He could use Chaos Control without the emeralds?

_Is that the true power of Chaos Control?_

--

There was another flash of light, and a dazed Sonic and Knuckles landed rather painfully on the ground. "What happened?" Sonic asked, as he stood up. A low, rich chuckle came from the shadows. "Simple," Shadow stepped into view, and Knuckles did a double take when he saw Shadow grinning at them. But, Shadow _never_ smiled! Sure, he would frown and scowl a lot, but not once had he smiled.

So what gives?

"I used Chaos Control to warp us to the Core Room." The dark hedgehog explained, silkily. Sonic shivered at the sensual voice, and looked away with a blush; which Knuckles caught, and snickered. Off to the far left side of the massive room, was a perfect replica of the temple back on Angel Island. Looks like Eggman was doing his research. Knuckles ran up the temple stairs, placed the Master Emerald into the central slot, and stepped back as the Master Emerald grew back to its normal size.

Shadow kept a sharp eye out; knowing full ware of the traps that Professor Gerald had planted throughout the colony, when something caught his attention. He glanced around, slowly growing uneasy as it felt like someone or some_thing_ was watching them. Suddenly, an enormous creature landed before the shocked trio. It was reptilian in appearance with dark red scales, small cannons perched in the place of its eyes, huge claws and talons that could render steel, a large silver spot on the back of its narrow head, and multiple cannons of all sizes scattered along its massive body. The creature's name rose up in Shadow's cluttered memory as he glared at the robotic lizard; wondering why Professor Gerald would build such a creature.

BioLizard.

"You two better stop the Chaos Emeralds, and fast," Shadow growled as he started for the huge robot. He was pleasantly surprised when Sonic grabbed his right hand and turned inquiring eyes at the younger hedgehog. Sonic's green eyes were filled with worry and concern. "You can't take that thing on by yourself!" He protested. Shadow smiled softly, cupped Sonic's chin and leaned in; he was touched by Sonic's concern as only Maria and Professor Gerald had ever shown him this.

"Just trust me." He said gently.

Sonic watched in awe as Shadow's whole body become pure golden energy, and shot towards the BioLizard; just as the robot fired multiple dark red energy blasts at them. However, several managed to get through and slammed into an icy-blue shield that had formed around the startled Sonic.

Whoa.

"Come on, Sonic!" Knuckles called out from the temple. "Shadow knows what he's doing!" Sonic gave a reluctant nod. _Shadow_, he thought wistfully as he went to catch up with Knuckles. Shadow reappeared high above the BioLizard, glaring down at it; before flickering both wrists. Almost instantly, bright topaz-gold energy formed above him into familiar-looking lightning bolts.

"**Chaos Spear!"**

The topaz-gold bolts rained down, striking the BioLizard multiple times. The robotic lizard screeched in pain, trying to swipe at the one who was hurting it. Sonic could only stare in fascination. _Just how powerful are you, Shadow?_ he wondered as Knuckles began to chant. _/"The servers are, the seven Chaos,"/_ Knuckles began, his voice slowly becoming lower and somewhat guttural. _/"Chaos is power, power is enriched by the heart."/_ Each Chaos Emerald began to glow in their respective color, and Sonic kept a watchful eye on Shadow. _/"The controller is the one that unifies the Chaos. Only you can do this; stop the Chaos Emeralds!"/_

Just as the Master Emerald lit up with a soft green glow, Shadow crashed sickeningly into the temple stairs before a horrified Sonic, and Shadow could only let out a soft groan of pain. Sonic ran down the stairs and reached out for Shadow's right arm. The blue hedgehog winced as the bones shifted easily in his grasp. Clearly, Shadow had some broken bones. The dark hedgehog was able to sit up with Sonic's help, coughing up a thick, dark green, almost black fluid; scaring Sonic.

The Master Emerald glowed with a blinding white light as did the seven Chaos Emeralds; and the light flared momentarily, nearly blinding them. When the light eventually died away, the BioLizard was nowhere to be found. Ignoring that, Sonic looked down and gasped when he saw that Shadow's injuries had completely healed. Not even leaving a trace of that thick liquid. Knuckles frowned, realizing that something was still very wrong. For Space Colony ARK was still falling. "We stopped the Chaos Emeralds," he mused, rubbing his head in confusion. "So why is the ARK still falling?"

**BEEP**

Sonic looked down at the hand-held radio that was also in the form of a clock, that was strapped to his left wrist; he had forgotten about that. He was a bit amused as Eggman's voice came over the tiny speaker. **["Listen,"]** Eggman began. **["the BioLizard is still alive!"] **Sonic and Knuckles exchanged uneasy looks. **["He's controlling the ARK as he merged with it, and is determined to keep it on its collision course!"]**

WHAT?!

Knuckles gulped and turned to face the two hedgehogs with an anxious look. "Now what?" He moaned. Shadow glanced over to Sonic, before giving a discreet look at the Chaos Emeralds. Sonic grinned as he understood what Shadow was telling him.

Oh?

Knuckles' amethyst eyes widen in shock as the seven Chaos Emerald s hovered into the air and circled around the two hedgehogs; circling faster and faster, there was a momentary flash of gold light—nearly blinding Knuckles.

Whoa.

Suddenly, Sonic's royal blue fur became a liquid gold as his quills curved upwards, and his emerald green eyes now burned a dark and murky cinnamon. However, Shadow's rich dark fur had become a pure molten silver, though the red stripes and his eyes remained the same.

Both had somehow gone Super.

The two exchanged grins before teleporting out. Knuckles blinked before bolting up to the bridge, where he could get a better view of the soon to be battle. He managed to let the others know, and hopefully, they would be at the bridge when he got there.

--

**Space**

The two reappeared outside the colony and far away; silver energy flaring around Shadow while gold energy swirled lazily around Sonic. Attached to Space Colony ARK, was the BioLizard.

Er—sort of.

The BioLizard's main body was at the front of the colony, while the rest was attached to the end part. Its claws jutted outwards, and Shadow knew that the BioLizard was in its final form: the Final Hazard. He also knew that this wasn't going to be an easy battle. The Final Hazard roared, causing the two of them to wince; as their hearing was much more sensitive. Suddenly, every cannon from its body; including the ARK's weapon system, activated and fired multiple red energy blasts, and spiraled towards them at an alarming rate.

They promptly warped out of the way, barely avoiding in being hit. Shadow flicked his wrists, sending out multiple bolts of blue energy; striking the Final Hazard. Then, dark gold energy swirled around his hands; which formed into a single lightning bolt. And he fired it at the Final Hazard.

It shrieked in pain.

Sonic curled up into a ball and spinning at high speeds, slammed furiously into the robot lizard's thick hide. However, it swiped a large claw his way; forcing him back a few hundred feet. Shadow's ears twitched as he caught Sonic's muffled cry of pain; and grew worried. They were both tiring and it appeared that Final Hazard hadn't even broken out a sweat. "How can we beat that thing?" Sonic asked, breathing heavily as he clutched his right shoulder tightly. Shadow was silent as he smelt fresh blood coming from Sonic and glanced at the younger hedgehog with blank eyes.

A massive gash went half way around Sonic's shoulder, then trailed down past his elbow; fresh dark crimson blood dripped down the shredded limb. "You're hurt." Shadow whispered, as he reached out to the golden hedgehog.

Sonic blinked.

Then he gave a weak laugh as he looked down at his wounded shoulder. "It's nothing," He said with a sheepish smile. "Just a scratch." Sonic winced as his shoulder throbbed with unbearable agony. However, Shadow saw this. Sonic looked up, wondering why the elder hedgehog was so quiet; and his eyes widen when he saw that Shadow was standing so close to him, and he would have blushed if it wasn't for the fact that Shadow's eyes were dead serious.

"Shadow?"

"I'm sorry."

Sonic was confused. What was Shadow talking about? Why was he apologizing? Sonic had already forgiven him for his past transgressions, so what did Shadow mean? Suddenly, without warning, Shadow punched Sonic in the stomach—hard. Sonic groaned softly as he sagged into Shadow's strong embrace. "Wha—?" He slurred, as he started to drift into unconsciousness. He felt something being pressed into his hand, followed by soft lips brushing against his cheek—then nothing at all. Shadow cradled Sonic gently, brushing away the soft golden fur from the peaceful face; smiling sadly as he sent the unconscious hedgehog back to the ARK.

_**At least he's safe.**_

More energy flared around Shadow, as he flew after the Final Hazard; intending to finish it off no matter what. He had grown fond of the younger hedgehog, and realized just what Maria had meant by his soul mate.

_**Sonic . . .**_

--

**Space Colony ARK**

**Main Bridge**

The others had arrived minutes after Knuckles explained what had happened in the Core Room. They had been cheering the two hedgehog's on, when a flash of gold light appeared not too far from them, revealing an unconscious Sonic. Sonic's gold fur slowly receded until it glittered a royal blue. Blood dripped from his right shoulder; it was torn rather badly. "Sonic!" Amy screeched as she ran over to help her crush. Hell, even Eggman was worried when he saw Sonic's bleeding shoulder. Sure, he may hate the hedgehog; but that didn't mean he wanted Sonic dead! Sonic groaned as he started to regain consciousness, and coughed heavily. "What happened?" Tails asked worriedly as green eyes slowly opened. "Don't know…" Sonic got out, wincing from the pain in his stomach and shoulder. "Shadow just punched me, and…" He trailed off, green eyes wide with shock.

"Shadow's still out there!"

--

**Space**

_**Maria, this is what you wanted, right?**_

Shadow warped between the Final Hazard and the planet that Maria loved so much. He knew that she would be proud of him for protecting the people of Earth, just like she always wanted. The energy that was flaring around him, blazed even brighter as he spoke his final words that the world would ever know.

"CHAOS…CONTROL!"

--

**ARK**

Rouge glanced back out the window, searching frantically for any sight of the mysterious hedgehog. She was upset as she could not see him out there in the vast of space. Behind her, Eggman too, was watching on with fear; searching for Shadow.

"CHAOS…CONTROL!"

Everyone's attention was drawn back to the window, as they heard Shadow's voice booming everywhere. Sonic felt fear gripping his heart as he realized what Shadow was doing in order to stop the Final Hazard from destroying the planet.

_**{"Good-bye Sonic."}**_

NO!!

--

**Space**

Shadow was breathing heavily; smirking as the Final Hazard was vaporized by his attack. And Space Colony ARK was returned to its normal position in space. He felt tired, so very tired. But he was glad that everything would be going back to normal. He smiled a tired, but sad smile as he plunged towards the planet below. His eyes slowly closing as he gave into the dark abyss that was sleep.

_**I'm glad that I got to know you, Maria…**_

--

**ARK**

Sonic shivered, feeling sick and empty. Realizing that he was holding something, he looked down and was surprised to see what he was holding. The first object was a cloudy gem in the shape of a lightning bolt; Knuckles eyes widen when he saw the gem and recognize it.

"A soul gem," He breathed, awed.

The second object turned out to be four solid gold bands; all of the same size. They were Shadow's power rings; and Eggman realized with sickening horror to what had just occurred outside the colony. "Shadow sacrificed his life to stop the ARK." Eggman said thickly, sounding ill. Sonic gripped the rings tightly, his eyes clouding up. This meant only one thing to the other mobians.

Shadow was dead.

Rouge burst into tears as she realized that she just lost a very good friend. For she had taken a liking to the strong, dark hedgehog; and considered Shadow a brother. Even Amy and Tails felt bad at the loss of Shadow. "When I was a child, I'd always looked up to my grandfather for all the great things he had done for mankind." Eggman said quietly, as he sighed. "I had always wanted to be just like him." He said glumly. "But did he really want to destroy the Earth?" Tails frowned thoughtfully. "I'm not sure." he answered. "But at least it's over, right?" Eggman smiled at the young child. Rouge wiped away her tears as Knuckles shuffled over to her. "So, you going after those jewels you love so much?" He asked her as she smiled at him. "Nah," she winked at him. "Besides, I found something much better than treasure." She teased.

Knuckles blushed.

Amy looked over at Sonic, noting the sadness in his green eyes and wondered what was going through his mind. "Sonic? Are you okay?" She asked gently. Sonic looked up and smiled sadly, but he said nothing. "Come on you guys," Said Tails. "Let's go home." He looked around.

"All of us."

As they started to leave, Sonic stopped at the doorway, and glanced back towards the bridge with sad eyes, and whispered but a single sentence to the empty room.

"Sayanora, Shadow the Hedgehog…"

* * *

Thought you guys might be happy to know, that you'll be getting a double update with this story.


	4. Shadow the Hedgehog Returns

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the altered origin of Shadow. But everything and everyone else belongs to J.K. Rowling and Sega. So please do not sue me for using them in this story.

Thanks!

--

KEY

_**Blah**_ – Harry's thoughts/music

_Blah_ – Other thoughts/articles/spells/flashbacks

Pmyr – Parseltongue

--

Summary: It's only been a week since the whole Space Colony ARK incident; and since Shadow the Hedgehog died, leaving behind a severely depressed Sonic the Hedgehog. But, what happens when Sonic meets a mysterious boy who is suffering from amnesia? Why does this boy remind Sonic of Shadow? Now, with the help of his friends and the Wizarding World, Sonic must uncover the secrets to Shadow's past and the truth to who Harry James Potter really is. Or will he fail in his task, letting the world fall into eternal darkness and damnation?

--

Chapter 3

"**Shadow the Hedgehog Returns"**

_{"You're a wizard _____."}_

_{"Mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full."}_

_{"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost one."}_

_{"I'm Hermione Granger. And you are?"}_

_{"Interesting, a thirst to prove yourself. It's all here in your head. Slytherin will lead you to greatness. Are you sure? Better be GRYFFINDOR!"}_

_{"Mr. ______, our new celebrity."}_

_{"Scared ______?"}_

_{"You wish."}_

_**Hmm . . .what's going on?**_

Everything was fuzzy, and he couldn't seem to wake up. What were these strange images? He didn't understand. Were they his memories? Or were they someone else's? He gasped as someone or something pressed a small object to his chest; more importantly right over his heart. Unbearable pain washed over him as it felt like something was being drained from his very body. He convulsed in the arms of what felt like a short and stocky man. /"Enjoy…your freedom…Harry,"/ Came a garbled voice from the strange man. Though the voice was garbled and distorted, it sounded strangely familiar. He whimpered softly as the pain increased.

Why couldn't he move?

_{"Where do you think you're going _____?"}_

_{"I get it. The military has mistaken me for the likes of you! Where do you think you're going with that Chaos Emerald? Say something, you fake hedgehog!"}_

_{"I'm Rouge the Bat, better known as Rouge the treasure hunter. Now, cutie, who are you?"}_

_{"I will keep my promise to you, Maria. I promise you . . .revenge!"}_

_{"As you can see, the day of reckoning will soon be here. Now bring me the seven Chaos Emeralds as promised!"}_

The stocky man placed him down gently, and brushed away a bang from his sweaty face. /"Consider my…debt to you…paid."/ The man whispered before disappearing with a soft pop. The pain was beginning to recede, and after awhile, he was able to move.

Cloudy eyes slowly opened.

He found himself staring up into clear blue skies that was slightly blocked off by tall pine trees. Now confused, he slowly sat up; wincing as his sore body throbbed, before looking around in child like curiosity.

Hm.

Somehow, he had gotten into the midst of a forest clearing, surrounded by thick and tall pine and oak trees. About five feet away from him was a small pond that was connected to a small creek. It was a peaceful sight, and he found himself relaxing despite his confusion. He stood up slowly, before falling back on his butt. His legs felt so heavy! He managed to stand up again; albeit shakily, and stumbled over to the pond.

Huh?

Staring back at him was the face of a beautiful sixteen-year-old boy. Rich sable hair fell past his slender shoulders in natural shaggy spikes; several were slightly curling upwards, the curled spikes held a natural blood red tone, and even his bangs was a blood red! He had a soft, heart shaped face with naturally sun-kissed skin, a small nose and plump, petal-pink lips. Long, dark girlish eyelashes framed almond shaped blood red eyes. He squinted, noticing the gold hue to the pupils, and there was a thin ring of gold circling the ruby iris. He raised an elegant eyebrow. He curled his lips back, revealing that his canines were slightly longer than normal, and he wondered about that. Then he saw the jagged lightning bolt that was etched over his right eye.

_**Odd.**_

He looked down, and saw that he was wearing a plain, oversized white tee-shirt and baggy black sweatpants. What happened to him? And why couldn't he remember anything?

**SNAP**

_**What was that?**_ he wondered. It came to his right, and he hid behind a pine tree; and waited. He didn't have to wait long. About ten minutes later, five men in black hooded robes and metal skull masks, entered the clearing; speaking in hushed tones. And yet, he could hear them clearly as if he were standing right next to them.

Very odd.

"Are you sure this is the right spot?" One whined pathetically. "For the last time, Goyle, yes!" Snapped another. The boy tensed, suddenly feeling nervous as he eyed the men with weary and frightened eyes.

_**Who are they? And who are they looking for?**_

Another pulled out what looked like a stick, and muttered something that he couldn't quite make out. Almost instantly, a thin beam of blue light shot out; and was pointing at his hiding spot

Fuck.

He backed up in fright as all five turned his way. "It's Potter!" Yelled another. "Get him!" Panicking, the boy turned around and bolted through the woods at an alarming speed; wincing as the branches not only slapped him in the face, but the bits of stone and twigs on the ground slicing into his tender skin.

_**Somebody, help!**_

--

**Meanwhile**

It had been a week since the ARK incident and since . . .Shadow's death. And Sonic had been severely depressed ever since. It wasn't as if he had a crush on Shadow.

Right?

Sonic fingered the necklace that he now wore around his neck. It was a simple, delicate silver chain was the soul gem that Shadow had given to him before he died. Suddenly, without warning, the gem heated up against his fur. Startled, he looked down; gapping as the cloudy lightning bolt turned a pure ebony stained in ruby red. The colors reminded him of Shadow. _How—?_ He wondered, shocked. Knuckles had explained to him that the soul gem was also known as the soul _mate_ gem. It would take on the form that best represented the host, and would gain the natural colorings of the host. But if the soul gem ever turned cloudy, that would mean that the host was dead.

Only, the gem turned black and red just now. Did that mean . . .?

His ears twitched as he picked up on a soft noise heading his way. Suddenly, someone or some_thing_ rammed into him rather hard. Sonic grunted as he was knocked to the ground; a bit surprised when soft skin brushed against his fur. He opened his eyes and was shocked to see a rather beautiful looking sixteen-year-old boy sitting across from him; rubbing his sore bottom. The boy was breathing heavily as he looked up, and Sonic drew in a sharp breath as familiar blood red eyes bore into his green ones.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sonic asked gently, placing a gentle hand on the boy's trembling shoulder. His green eyes narrowed slightly as he saw the scratches marring the boy's skin and that the boy's feet was torn and bloodied. The boy was about to answer, when he froze; tensing as he glanced back to where he had been running.

What was going on?

Suddenly, five men in black hooded robes and metal skull masks, stumbled into view. All five were focusing on the trembling boy. "Come with us, Potter." Hissed one. Sonic scowled as he saw the boy shaking and those ruby eyes of his reflected pure terror. The blue hedgehog was seething with barely constrained rage. _Why am I being so protective?_ He wondered as he snarled out; "Just who the hell are you?" However, the strange men just ignored him as they kept their attention on the terrified boy. The boy stood up as if to run, but collapsed as his legs burned with unbearable agony; causing him to cry out in pain. Another pointed a stick at the whimpering boy.

"_Reducto!"_

A beam of energy shot out; much to Sonic's amazement, and the light ripped through the boy's right shoulder, who screeched in pain as dark crimson blood gushed from the gapping hole. Grasping his bloodied shoulder, the boy groaned softly before finally slipping into blissful unconsciousness.

That did it.

Gritting his teeth in anger, Sonic curled up into a ball before letting loose with a series of rapid spin-dashes; slamming into the startled men, effectively knocking each man to the ground and knocking their weapons from their hands. Spinning around, Sonic grabbed the unconscious boy, and raced for Tails' workshop; leaving the dazed men behind. And hopefully, they wouldn't be able to find them. The boy let out a raspy moan, before snuggling into Sonic's warm fur; sighing softly. Sonic blinked before blushing. He just hoped Tails would be able to help this boy; a boy who reminded him so much of the dark hedgehog. Not even ten minutes had passed since he ran into the boy, did he reach Tails' workshop. The boy's breathing was beginning to grow shallow; sending Sonic into overdrive.

**BAM!**

Sonic held the boy gently as he kicked down the wooden door. "Tails!" He yelled, panicking. The curious two-tailed kitsune came out from the kitchen, before his blue eyes widen with shock as he saw the bloodied boy that his friend was carrying. There was no time to loose and he looked up at Sonic with stern eyes.

"Follow me."

Sonic followed Tails to the back of the building, where the lab was. He then placed the unconscious boy down on a soft hospital gurney. Sonic was a bit surprised when the boy grasped his hand tightly; and his green eyes softened. Tails had stepped out momentarily, probably to gather the necessary medical supplies; before returning to the lab with curious blue eyes. "Sonic, what happened?" He asked, curiosity shining in his voice as he started to snip away the boy's bloodied tee-shirt. He would need to do a full medical scan to be completely sure of the boy's health.

"Hm?" Sonic looked up, as if lost in thought. Tails raised an eyebrow. He had never seen Sonic so distracted before. Sonic then looked down at the boy, and brushed away a reddish-black bang from the now pale face; before speaking in a quiet, unsure tone. "I'm not sure," he said quietly. "There were these strange men," Sonic winced as the gapping hole in the boy's right shoulder was revealed. That was going take some time to heal. "They were after him for some reason." Sonic didn't know who those men were, but he wanted to protect the boy from them. For some reason, he felt eerily familiar to him.

Tails grimaced as he noticed the old scars marring the boy's pale skin. There was an angry silver slash across the crook of his left arm, while a red crescent moon shaped scar lined the crook of his right arm. There were a few others, but they had faded years ago. But the ones on his arms, stood out clear as day. He was really concerned when he saw the jagged lightning bolt over the boy's right eye.

"I need to do a full medical scan," Tails began. "But I should be able to fix his shoulder." Tails smiled at Sonic, trying to reassure him. "He'll be good as new in a few days." Sonic nodded weakly. Tails was one of the best when it came to a medical situation.

This was going take awhile.

--

Time slowly passed and Tails became lost in his work; the boy had been more injured than he originally thought. Besides the gapping wound to his shoulder, his feet had been ripped from the forest floor, some muscle and tissue damage, and there was a slight case of malnutrition. Within fifty-six hours, Tails was able to stitch up the boy's shoulder and bandaged his feet; about three hours after stitching up the boy's shoulder, he was able to dress him in a thick white shirt and thick black pants. The muscle and tissue damage, there wasn't much he could do. But at least, the boy was beginning to fill out; although, not by much. Now, he could get a blood sample from the boy and he would be able to determine just who the boy was.

--

Tails placed the blood sample on a small glass slide, before placing it underneath his microscope. Then his blue eyes widen in shock at what he saw. "It can't be!" He cried, looking between the sample to the sleeping boy across the room. He checked it again. There was no doubt about it. The boy's DNA resembled _his_ completely. But it couldn't be who he thought it was.

…could it?

Tails glanced at the clock on the upper left wall; one o'clock in the morning. He would let Sonic and the others know of this little revelation. But first, he needed some sleep.

--

**10:30 am**

After a restful sleep, Tails felt more energized. He stretched lazily in bed before getting up to check on the boy. What he found, surprised the hell out of him. Laying on the boy's stomach was an egg roughly the size of an ostrich's egg. It was a pure, rich onyx with blood red staining the bottom; as if it was dipped in blood.

A Chao Egg.

"How'd this get in here?" He asked out loud; feeling amused. Tails walked over and tried to lift it off of the boy; but found that it was way too heavy for him. He sighed, shaking his head; looking somewhat annoyed. _At least Sonic will be happy_, he thought in amusement after he gave the boy one final check. He may be young, but he wasn't dense. Tails had looked up soul gem, and had figured out that Sonic had loved _him_. "Hey, Tails," Greeted a tired Sonic as he entered the lab. "Any luck?" Tails nodded. "His shoulder will take a few days to heal," He looked thoughtful. "Sonic, do you mind calling the others?" He asked, carefully.

Sonic blinked.

"Sure, but why?"

Tails gave a little knowing smile. "I'd rather not repeat myself. And besides, I found out something that all of you guys will enjoy." He teased as he left the lab. Sonic tilted his head, confused as he looked back to the sleeping boy.

_What does he mean by that?_

--

It took awhile, but those who had been involved with the ARK incident; minus Eggman, arrived at Tails' workshop. The kitsune was a bit surprised to see Cream the Rabbit along with the Chaotix Detectives; Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon and Charmy the Bee, sitting there in his living room. Hm, Amy must have brought Cream and filled her in, and Knuckles must have told the Chaotix Detectives. Cream was a cute little rabbit mobian with soft creamy brown fur and lovely pale blue eyes. She wore a white collared, sleeveless red dress, yellow sneakers and plain white gloves. Cream was about Tails' age, and was considered quite the expert on Chao.

Vector had emerald green scales with a lighter underbelly, dark red spikes ran down his spine, and piercing honey eyes. He wore gold buckled black wrist bands, white gloves, black combat boots, a thick gold chain hung around his neck, and dark midnight blue headphones. Vector absolutely _loved_ music, and he can be somewhat greedy when it comes to money. But make no mistakes, he was very intelligent.

Espio had rich violet scales, a yellow horn, a creamy tan muzzle, three spikes going down his spine and a curved whip of a tail, and solemn amber eyes. He wore thick black armbands with metal plates, dark amethyst ninjitsu combat boots with white bandages around his ankles. Espio was a ninjitsu master, and a stealth master. Charmy, of course, had fuzzy ebony-and-sunny yellow striped fur, a creamy tan muzzle and arms, delicate antennas that twitched slightly, and playful yellowish-orange eyes. He wore a dark beige vest, reddish-orange sneakers, white gloves which had black cufflinks, and a red trimmed black pilot's cap with built in goggles. Like Vector, Charmy was a bit greedy when it came to money; and he could be annoying as hell!

"What gives, Tails?" Amy asked, yawning as she sat down on a chair. "Yeah, why'd you call us here?" Charmy whined. Tails sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose; this was going to be harder than he thought. "A few days ago, Sonic found this kid out in the woods," he began. Knuckles sent an unreadable look to the blue hedgehog, who nodded. "Well, to make a long story short," Tails winced at what he was about to say next. "SomehowthatkidisShadow!" He said all at once. For a moment, no one said anything as they tried to figure out what Tails had just said before their eyes bugged out in shock. Here it comes…

"WHAT?!"

--

**Meanwhile**

A soft groan permeated the air as ruby red eyes fluttered open; and the owner found himself staring up at a rather plain looking white ceiling. The boy looked down, feeling something heavy on his chest; and blinked when he saw the Chao egg.

_**What is that?**_

He managed to sit up, despite the weight on his chest, and looked around in curiosity. He was sitting on a rather comfortable bed with simple white blankets, and he found himself wearing much thicker and warmer clothes than he had been wearing when he had run into the blue hedgehog.

_**I guess that hedgehog helped me.**_

**~CRACK~**

Oh?

He blinked as the egg started to crack along the middle, and realized that whatever was inside, was beginning to hatch. His red eyes widen slightly as the creature emerged from the shattered remains of the egg.

It was quite odd looking, too.

The creature was roughly a little over a foot in height with a slender body, a slightly round head with piercing ruby eyes, rich ebony skin with red blending into the hands and feet, a little red crest circled its neck, its quills were slightly curved upwards; and through each quill was a single blood red stripe, a spiky red pom-pom hovered above its head, and it had jagged, spiky red wings.

_**What kind of creature is it?**_

It looked him up and down before smirking. "Chao, Chao!" The boy blinked; though it said 'Chao', he was able to understand it perfectly as if it spoke English. Not even bothering with the fact that he could understand it, he sighed.

"WHAT?!"

The boy flinched and rubbed at his sensitive ears. _**That hurt!**_ he thought unhappily, shaking his head as his ears continued to ring painfully. "Chao, Chao? Chao, Chao, Chao." He raised an eyebrow as the words translated into English inside his head. What it was really saying was this; {"Why don't you go check it out? Also you have something around your neck."} He looked down, surprised to feel a small object hanging around his neck on a somewhat short black chain. The object was a crystallized star, shaded the deepest of blues. It sparkled against his tanned skin, and the color reminded him of the blue hedgehog; which caused him to redden slightly.

_**I might as well go thank that hedgehog for helping me.**_

--

"WHAT?!"

Tails rubbed at his tender ears, glaring at them. "I'm not deaf, you know!" He snapped as they had the gall to look sheepish; if not a bit embarrassed for yelling like that. Sonic was stunned, he had a feeling that the boy was somehow connected to the dark hedgehog; but to really be him…

"I can't believe it," Amy said softly, sounding shocked. Knuckles looked thoughtful as he turned to a silent Sonic. "Sonic, is it alright if we see the soul gem?" He asked, gently. The blue hedgehog blinked, but carefully removed the necklace. Glistening around his neck was a pure ebony stained in red lightning bolt. "So it's true," Knuckles breathed.

"Shadow _is_ alive."

A young boy of sixteen, peeked his head out; ruby eyes searching as they met the mobians with curiosity. Amy drew in a sharp breath as the beautiful boy stepped into the living room, a dark Chao nestled in his slender arms. "Hey," Tails greeted warmly as the teen focused on him. "Did we wake you?"

A shake of the head.

The boy sat down as the Chao chirped softly; when the boy bopped it on the head, looking annoyed. Cream giggled. Obviously the boy had bonded with the Chao; that was the only way someone could understand a Chao…they would have to bond with each other. He titled his head cutely; looking confused. Amy smiled slightly as she realized the problem. "My name's Amy Rose," She introduced herself, and got a shy smile in return. "The name's Rouge, sugar," The former thief said with a low purr. The boy redden at the obvious flirting, and Sonic grunted; as if annoyed.

Or jealous.

Knuckles' amethyst eyes noticed the star-shaped blue gem around the boy's neck. The crystallized star was the same shade of blue as Sonic's fur, and it seemed to glow softly. _Another soul gem_, he gave a mental smirk. There was no doubt about it, Sonic and Shadow were indeed soul mates. "My name's Tails," the kitsune said gently; watching the boy carefully, as if to make sure that nothing happened to him. "And we're the Chaotix Detectives!" Charmy said cheerfully as he did a little dance in the air. The Chao raised an invisible eyebrow. "Chao, Chao." It said dryly as the boy snickered to whatever the Chao had just said. "I'm Charmy," the little bee continued; his voice reflecting a low and musical tone.

"Espio." Was all that the ninjitsu master would say. "The name's Vector." The grumpy croc said in a gruff tone. "My name is Cream," The little rabbit said in a soft, sweet voice. "Knuckles." The guardian said simply. "And Sonic's the one who found you in the woods." Tails explained to the curious boy.

_**Sonic?…that's a nice name.**_

"Chao, Chao!" The Chao teased as the boy blushed hotly, and Sonic found it cute as he looked down shyly. "I know this is going to be hard for you," Tails began gently as the boy looked up with inquiring eyes. "But, can you remember anything before Sonic found you? Anything at all?"

Er—

_**What can I remember?**_

He tried to bring up an image from his foggy mind, any memory at all. But all he got was nothing. The boy shook his head bitterly. Tails sighed; he had a feeling that this would happen. "Damn." Knuckles cursed. Rouge frowned, looking thoughtful.

When she had first met Shadow, he could at least remember a few things. But it would appear that he couldn't remember a thing; not even of Maria. What they needed to do, was search for any information on the new version of Shadow. Since he was now human, Shadow may have a family looking for him. "Y'know," she began. "The brat and I can take him out for awhile, while you guys search for information on him." Tails looked thoughtful. "That could work." He mused.

_**Why not?**_

Rouge stood up. "Well, we'll be seeing you boys later." She then took the boy's hand, leading him outside with Amy and Cream following them. "She's right," Knuckles said quietly. "Since Shadow's human now, he may have a family who's looking for him." Tails sighed as he turned around and headed for his lab once more.

"We'd better get started then."

* * *

After this, there'll will be a new poll. I'm not sure what song I should use in the karaoke chapter. Hopefully you guys can help! :)


	5. A Painful Realization

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the altered origin of Shadow. But everything and everyone else belongs to J.K. Rowling and Sega. The Dinosaur language belongs to the creators of Star Fox, just like Al-Bhed belongs to Square Soft. So please do not sue me for using them in this story.

Thanks!

P.S. The "Dino" language from Star Fox Dinosaur Planet will be used in the place of the Black Arm's Tongue.

--

KEY

_**Blah**_ – Harry's thoughts/music

_Blah_ – Other thoughts/articles/spells/flashbacks

Pmyr – Parseltongue

Rcux – Black Arm's Tongue

--

Summary: It's only been a week since the whole Space Colony ARK incident; and since Shadow the Hedgehog died, leaving behind a severely depressed Sonic the Hedgehog. But, what happens when Sonic meets a mysterious boy who is suffering from amnesia? Why does this boy remind Sonic of Shadow? Now, with the help of his friends and the Wizarding World, Sonic must uncover the secrets to Shadow's past and the truth to who Harry James Potter really is. Or will he fail in his task, letting the world fall into eternal darkness and damnation?

--

Chapter 4

"**A Painful Realization"**

Rouge led the silent boy and Amy to her car; a sleek white convertible highlighted with dark pink. The boy quietly climbed into the back while Amy took the passenger seat. The former thief slid into the driver seat, started the engine, and drove to downtown Westopolis. She glanced up into the rearview mirror, and smiled softly. Rouge was glad that Shadow was back and alive. Although human, he appeared to be somewhat small and thin; almost like a gentle breeze could break him. _Let's hope that brat stays away from him and Sonic_, she thought darkly as she cast a discreet glance to the young hedgehog. And knowing the history of soul gems, one must not get in the way of the bonding. Red eyes grew hazy as he nodded off before slipping into a deep sleep. The dark Chao curled up in his lap, also falling asleep. _Aww!_ Amy's mind squealed at the cute sight. Rouge just rolled her eyes.

--

**Dream**

_**Where am I?**_

He looked around with cloudy eyes, a bit nervous. Though he was sure why, but he felt that he was no longer on Earth. The land was pretty barren, though he could make out peaks of mountains; the mountains varied in sizes and shapes. There were a few trees, and the trees carried in what appeared to be jagged and bumpy looking ruby fruit. Just ahead, he saw a tall, gothic looking temple with stone pillars on each side of a round stone door; two short pillars stood before the temple stairs, emitting a glowing red flame. The temple gave off a dark and foreboding chill; and he shivered.

_**What is this?**_

For some reason, this barren wasteland felt familiar; almost…homely. He looked up to the dark purplish-black skies where blood red lightning cackled ominously. Suddenly, he felt a presence behind him.

**/"Nxo te oei ceeb je jifhajot, Shadow?"/** Asked a low, guttural voice. He shuddered as that low, rich voice washed over him. The voice was _so_ familiar. He felt safe and warm in the presence of the mysterious owner. _**"Nxe'j kxoho?"**_ He whispered, unconsciously slipping into the alien language. The voice chuckled softly, and he found himself relaxing at the rich sound. **/"A'm jifhajot kxuk oei ted'k hosewdajo kxaj fcuso, Shadow."/**

_**Have I been here before?**_

**/"Kxaj aj kxo Temple ev Kumori-Akuma."/** the voice continued. **/"Oei ijot ke lajak kxaj Temple guako u rak uj u sxact."/** He blinked, digesting what he was being told.

_**I did?**_

Something didn't seem quite right to him. _**"Zijk nxe uho oei?"**_ He asked softly. Again, the voice chuckled. **/"Loho nocc, mo sxact."/** Someone or some_thing_ materialized before him; and he eyed the figure with weary eyes (he was a bit nervous at the sight of the demonic being).

It had a head like a hammerhead shark; only with rich ebony scales and dark red tones, and three glowing crimson eyes; the third eye rested in the middle of its forehead. It had burly, but muscular arms that ended in three-fingered razor sharp claws that looked like they could render steel, short spikes ran along its head and down its spine. It had no feet, so obviously it floated. It wore royal robes that was a rich, dark crimson with the collar and cufflinks being a rich dark gold, a dark red scarf, and hanging around its neck was a series of chains, where he noticed a jagged crescent moon and a meteorite charm.

**/"Xoccl mo jed."/**

Huh?

A hazy fog settled in his mind, and his eyes grew hazy; his body went slack and he stared ahead with dull, empty eyes. Suddenly, a pair of slender arms wrapped around his waist; forcing him to turn around. Standing there was a humanoid hedgehog.

_**He looks a bit like Sonic.**_

The hedgehog was young; perhaps late teens, maybe early twenties. He had soft and rich ebony fur, shoulder length quills that curved upwards and held blood red tones, a fluff of white fur on his chest, a single ruby streak went from the elbows to the wrists and from his knees to his ankles. However, it was the eyes that caught his attention; and he drew in a sharp breath at seeing such fierce glittering eyes. Cold blood red eyes stared up into his dull eyes. A thin ring of amber circled the red iris, and there was even amber flecks intersecting his dark pupils.

_**Who—?**_

That was when he noticed that there was something wrong with this hedgehog's eyes. He squinted, trying to figure it out; when he realized why. The pupils had nearly faded, dilating into tiny dots; leaving those ruby eyes with a soulless tint. For some reason, he found that he could not look away from those blank eyes. He felt drowsy, but not once did he break his gaze. He felt so tired, and his body felt like led as he looked up sleepily.

_**What's happening to me?**_

Through hazy eyes, he watched as something began to slither up his body; making its way up to his face. He blinked; a bit confused and a little frightened.

_**What is **__**that**__**?**_

It looked like an engorged leech; only a rich burgundy color with three razor sharp pinchers. He shuddered as it brushed against his bare skin; secreting a thick liquid. He whimpered softly as it nudged at his lips; before slipping inside. It eagerly slipped past his lips; slithering down his throat, before snuggling inside his belly. His body grew dangerously warm; leaving him panting and he arched a bit, whimpering softly. **/"Homomroh, Shadow."/** The being rasped as he looked up sleepily. Everything was beginning to fade, and he found himself drifting into blissful unconsciousness.

Without warning, the dark hedgehog seemed to melt into a pitch black mist, and the mist swirled around the boy; slowly seeping into him. The boy let out a keening wailing, spasming. **/"Oei rocedw ke mo."/** The being growled, clutching the convulsing boy tightly to his chest.

--

…

Amy's ears twitched a bit as she caught a soft moan coming from the backseat. She peered at the rearview mirror, before her green eyes widen in shock. The boy; who she now knew was Shadow, was twitching in his sleep, mumbling softly. The soft mumbling soon turned to low and painful whimpers; the twitching becoming more violent.

Not good.

The dark Chao let out a pitiful whine as it nudged him; as if trying to wake him from his nightmare. Her eyes narrowed as he began choking; a thin trickle of blood dripped from pale lips.

That did it.

Amy reached out and shook him gently, "Hey, wake up!" Ruby eyes snapped open and he looked around wildly. "You okay?" She asked gently. He wiped the blood from his lips with a shaky nod. "We're here!" Rouge announced. Amy looked out the window and raised an eyebrow. Rouge had parked the car in the parking lot of a Hot Topic store. "Come on, kid," Rouge began as she got out. "Let's get you fixed up." He gave a slight smile and followed the two mobians into the store; coughing a bit. After a quick glance down, he grimaced at the sight of the dark emerald-black blood staining his fingers.

_**I shouldn't tell them about this.**_

He looked over and noticed that Rouge was talking with a female clerk who looked to be somewhere in her early to mid twenties. The clerk had royal purple hair, sapphire eyes and several piercings. The clerk glanced over at him, when all of a sudden; her blue eyes widen in shock as recognition passed over her lovely face.

"HARRY POTTER?!

Huh?

--

**Meanwhile**

Back at Tails' workshop, the Chaotix detectives were busy searching for any files on the now human Shadow, by using the blood sample that Tails had obtained from the boy earlier. And so far, no such luck. "Find anything?" Knuckles asked curiously. Charmy shook his head, and Knuckles sighed heavily. "Wait," Vector said gruffly as Sonic and Tails looked up curiously. "Got something!" The croc continued, gleefully.

Oh?

--

**DATA FILE**

Name: Harrison "Harry" Potter

Born: July 31, 1980

Age: 16

Hair: Ebony

Eyes: Emerald

Family:

James Trent Potter—father

Born March 27, 1960; Died October 31, 1981

Lily Rosa Evans nee Potter—mother

Born January 30, 1960; Died October 31, 1981

Petunia Marie Evans nee Dursley—aunt

Born May 10, 1958

Vernon Aaron Dursley—uncle

Born April 5, 1956

Dudley Orion Dursley—cousin

Born June 22, 1980

--

"So, his name's Harry?" Charmy questioned, tilting his head. Tails looked at the file closely and his eyes softened. "According to this, he lost his parents when he was barely a year old." He said softly. The bee winced at that.

Wait a minute…

Vector scrolled down until he reached a family tree; apparently from the mother's side. And his blue eyes widen in shock at what he read.

--

Gerald Robotnik _m_ Ella Smith

Children: Jonathon, Jack, Rose

Jonathon Robotnik _m_ Eileen Jackson

Children: Maria (1935-1946), Ivan (1946—)

Rose Robotnik _m_ Harold Evans

Children: Petunia and Lily

Petunia Evans _m_ Vernon Dursley

Children: Dudley (1980—)

Lily Evans (1960-1981) _m_ James Potter (1960-1981)

Children: Harry Potter (1980—)

--

He's related to Dr. Eggman?!" Vector asked, aghast. "What?!" Knuckles bellowed. "There's no way that's possible!" Charmy protested. How could someone so sweet and shy be related to somebody like Dr. Eggman?

--

**Hot Topic**

The boy shifted nervously as the dark Chao hovered around him; glaring darkly at the clerk with glittering red eyes. "What the hell is your problem?" Rouge hissed at her, giving the clerk was nasty look.

Amy frowned; confused.

"Wait," she began; sounding utterly confused. "So you know him?" The clerk rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Of course I know him!" She snapped, cracking some gum that she was chewing. "The _whole_ world knows about Harry Potter!" The boy; now identified as Harry, rolled his eyes. He had a feeling that this would happen a lot, and it was beginning to get old…and fast. "Anyway," the clerk continued. "Heard ya need some new threads."

He nodded.

The clerk proceeded to pile layers of clothes into his arms. She then guided him to the back where the fitting rooms were, and said; "Go on, change." While he was changing, the two mobians waited patiently. Though Amy was beginning to get a headache from all of the loud music. After awhile, Harry came back out; and Rouge gave a low whistle; even Amy looked impressed.

He blushed.

Harry was now wearing a sleeveless and somewhat tight dark blue turtleneck, baggy black jeans with silver spiked chains wrapped around his slender waist, a black band around his left wrist and a skin tight fingerless black glove that reached up to his right shoulder. Running along his gloved arm was intricate runes etched in blood red. Rouge, however, was surprised to see that he was wearing a familiar set of air shoes; white shoes with black heels and trimmed with protective blood red armor. Plus, thick bands of gold wrapped around his wrists and ankles; power rings. _Where did those come from?_ She wondered. To top it off, a pair of goggle gleamed through the strands of red-tinted black locks.

"Nice," she mused as he blushed hotly; looking down shyly. "Chao! Chao!" The Chao chirped. _Let's hope we gave the guys enough time to find that information_, Rouge thought. "What's your Chao's name?" Amy asked curiously as said Chao snuggled against Harry's chest, as he held it gently.

"Kage."

Amy blinked; a bit taken back at hearing the smooth, rich baritone coming from him. That was _definitely_ Shadow's voice. And hearing his voice, cinched it for her. Harry Potter was Shadow. "Come on," Said Rouge. "We'd better get back to the others." Amy nodded in agreement. Harry followed them, when all of a sudden, he was overwhelmed by unbearable agony; originating from his head. He hissed, rubbing the aching temples. And just like that, it left as quickly as it came. What on earth just happened?!

_**I better keep an eye on this.**_

Hopefully, I can get the next chapter of the GX/KH fic up by monday. You'll get the next chapter of this story up probably around the same time. Just to give you guys a fair warning; I can't make any promises, but mum has me cleaning the house from top to bottom for the next 11 days. My mother is such a neat freak ::grumbles::

* * *


	6. A Frightening Encounter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the altered origin of Shadow. But everything and everyone else belongs to J.K. Rowling and Sega. The Dinosaur language belongs to the creators of Star Fox, just like Al-Bhed belongs to Square Soft. So please do not sue me for using them in this story.

Thanks!

P.S. The "Dino" language from Star Fox Dinosaur Planet will be used in the place of the Black Arm's Tongue.

--

KEY

_**Blah**_ – Harry's thoughts/music

_Blah_ – Other thoughts/articles/spells/flashbacks

Pmyr – Parseltongue

Rcux – Black Arm's Tongue

--

Summary: It's only been a week since the whole Space Colony ARK incident; and since Shadow the Hedgehog died, leaving behind a severely depressed Sonic the Hedgehog. But, what happens when Sonic meets a mysterious boy who is suffering from amnesia? Why does this boy remind Sonic of Shadow? Now, with the help of his friends and the Wizarding World, Sonic must uncover the secrets to Shadow's past and the truth to who Harry James Potter really is. Or will he fail in his task, letting the world fall into eternal darkness and damnation?

--

Chapter 5

"**A Frightening Encounter"**

Knuckles looked up as Rouge and Amy returned to the workshop. "Well?" Amy asked as she sat down. "Did you find anything?" The boy; Harry, then entered the main room. He was dressed in tight dark blue and black clothing, earning a bright blush from Sonic as the clothes did little to hide Harry's lithe muscular frame.

"Yeah," Said Vector. The gruff crocodile brought up the file on Tails' computer. Harry peered over his shoulder; silently reading the information. He raised an eyebrow when he saw that he was somehow related to some family named Robotnik. Suddenly, his head throbbed with an unknown pain as the brief image of a pretty little girl with blond hair and blue eyes flickered in his mind.

_**Who was that?**_

"What's that?" Amy asked curiously, pointing to an article that was attached to the file. Apparently, they had missed that earlier. Curiosity getting the better of him, Vector brought it up as Charmy read it out loud for everyone else. It said:

**On March 15****th****, Harry James Potter went missing from his school up in Scotland. If anyone has seen this boy or have any clues, please contact the British authorities at once.**

_//"POTTER!"//_

Gah!

Agonizing pain ripped through him and he clutched his head as he fell to his knees; hissing softly. "What's wrong?" Tails asked, alarmed when the boy had clutched his head as if in great pain.

_//"POTTER!"//_

It felt like he was being stabbed repeatedly with thousands upon thousands of white hot knives. The pain reached a point where he could not take it without loosing his sanity; and finally slipped into blissful unconsciousness. Sonic cursed as Harry collapsed; and caught him before he could hit the floor. "What just happened?" Charmy asked, squeaking as he fluttered about in worry. "I don't know." Sonic admitted. He brushed a damp red bang from Harry's face. The boy was breathing harshly; twitching violently. Was he having some kind of seizure? Strangely enough, the lightning bolt that was over his right eye had torn open; and dark _emerald-black_ blood was slowly dripping from the opened wound. _What's happening to you?_ Sonic wondered sadly, as he held the spasming boy gently.

Just what was Harry hiding?

--

**Dream**

_**Where am I?**_

Harry looked around; a bit surprised to find himself in a large chamber. The massive room was decorated in shades of green and silver. He also noted the serpents that were cleverly hidden among the room. Whoever owned this must have a snake fetish and was obsessed with the colors green and silver. However, he was immersed by the ancient and elegant chamber; that he failed to notice that he was no longer alone. From behind a pillar, stood a cloaked figure; who was watching the child. The figure raised a thirteen-inch yew stick and pointed it at Harry.

_//"Imperio!"//_

A sense of giddiness washed over him as his mind became foggy; and his red eyes glazed over. The haze felt oddly comforting, and Harry didn't bother fighting it. Just a few feet away from the entranced boy, was a massive pool that was filled with a molten silver liquid.

_//"Kad eh."//_

Harry nodded sleepily as he walked over and gently stepped into the pool. As he waded through the water; Harry felt something slither past him. The cloaked figure smiled as the boy was soon up to his chest in the eerie liquid. _//"Cilr y kuut lremt."//_ The voice hissed lovingly. He whimpered as strange and eerie markings began to appear along his right side. His whimpers increased as something slithered and pushed its way past his jeans waistband. Then it slithered down his underwear and brushed against his limp organ. Something thin slipped into the slit as it rubbed against a hole that was hidden underneath his shaft.

Harry moaned as his organ rapidly harden and his hole was expanding. Damn, that felt good! In moments, his stiff shaft was throbbing as it leaked and his wet hole was swollen with need. It slithered its way into his swollen hole; easily making its way inside and began to bury itself inside of him.

_**Wha—what's happening?**_

His pupils began to thin into slits as the creature slithered around inside of him. His hazy eyes watched as his belly swelled as more creatures slithered inside of him. It was beginning to get harder and harder with each passing moment to focus on anything; and Harry was growing cold.

So very, very cold.

Huh?

Harry looked up; surprised to find that a pleasant warmth was slowly replacing the chill. And smiled as a sweet and delicious scent of musk, pine trees and fresh air reached his sensitive nose. As his body grew warmer; the creatures that had been inside of him, angrily slithered out. The clear image of a golden hedgehog with murky eyes appeared within his hazy mind. This image was the one thing that brought him out of the haze.

_**What the—Sonic?!**_

Shivering, Harry scrambled out of the pool; his clothes clung to him like second skin. As he looked back to the pool, his red eyes widen as he realized that the pool wasn't filled with water at all. But millions of silver snakes!!!

Yuck!

Suddenly, the chamber vanished; leaving him in a dark abyss. The only source of light, came from up above. Harry was nervous; and wrapped his arms around himself as he looked around with an uneasy gaze.

_//"Potter."//_

The hissing voice sounded enraged, but at least they were speaking much calmer instead of bellowing. He turned around to see a man; at least, he thought it was a man, standing there. The man wore a rather expensive looking black suit; there was a patch on his right breast (a dark emerald serpent that was against a silver "S"), and expensive looking black shoes. The man had soft, slight-wavy ebony hair, a gentle angelic face, naturally creamy skin, a small nose and full lips, and intense almond shaped aquamarine eyes. Just then, the man's aquatic eyes flashed an angry crimson; causing him to back up in fright. Something about this man made Harry very nervous; but also angry as well. The man was watching him with an eerie gaze that made him want to shudder.

_**I know him…don't I?**_

Apparently, the man had heard his thought and smirked at the frightened boy; before speaking in a low tone with a hissing accent. _//"Hm, oui tuh'd nasaspan, tu oui?"//_ The man asked; sounding amused. Though the language sounded like gibberish; Harry was able to understand it perfectly as if it was English.

Strange.

_**And what should I be remembering?**_

Harry glared at him; his fear rapidly leaving, only to be replaced by intense hatred. The man sent him a truly nasty look; but otherwise than that, he remained silent. This only furthered Harry's anger.

Wait a second…

_**How did you know that I lost my memories?**_

Harry was suspicious. How _did_ this man know about that? He was pretty sure he hadn't met the man; although he felt familiar. The man smiled; and Harry found himself trembling. Something told him that when this man smiled, trouble would soon follow. _//"Ed'c nydran cesbma, naymno."//_ The man purred as realization dawned on Harry. He shook with barely controlled rage as he glared at the man; his eyes glowing an angry scarlet.

_**Y-You? You're the reason why I can no longer remember anything?!**_

The man's smile grew cruel as his aquatic eyes turned a crimson red with thinly slitted pupils; and his crimson eyes glowed with a wicked gleam. Yes, Harry knew it was true. This man was indeed the reason why he could no longer remember anything. This meant that this man was dangerous.

_Very_ dangerous.

_//"E lyh keja pylg oui sasuneac,"//_ The man continued and he perked up. His memories? To Harry, this sounded too good to be true. There had to be a catch. _//"Uh uha luhteuh."//_ Harry sighed; he knew it. _//"Zueh sa."//_ Harry's red eyes narrowed dangerously and he bared his fangs as he glared at the man.

_**As if!**_

There was no way in hell that he would ever join this man! The man scowled; obviously displeased with his answer. _//"Dryd ech'd fryd E fyhdat du rayn, Harry."//_ He hissed. Harry was nervous; something didn't feel right. His unease grew as the man pulled out a thirteen-inch yew stick; a wand, and pointed it at him.

_**I got a bad feeling about this…**_

_//"CRUCIO!"//_

_**I hate being right…**_

A dark, misty reddish light slammed into Harry; who collapsed just as a white and hot agony washed over him. It felt like he was being ripped apart molecule by molecule. Harry couldn't help it.

He screamed.

--

**Meanwhile**

Worried as to what could have made Harry pass out like that; Tails' had Sonic bring the unconscious boy up to the med-lab. Currently, he was laid out on a simple bed with a blanket pulled up to his chest; and several wires was hooked up to him which led to several different machines.

Suddenly, Harry began to convulse; spasming violently in the bed as dark blood frothed at his lips while agonizing shrieks escaped him. The others had followed and Amy cringed; staggering back as she clasped her hands to her ears at hearing such animalistic howls. Rouge took one look at the thrashing boy and knew exactly what was wrong. "Shit!" She cursed. "He's having a seizure!"

What?!

Vector and Knuckles went up to the bed and struggled to keep Harry from hurting himself. "This should help!" Tails piped up as he pulled out a small syringe; that held a clear liquid, from a desk draw. The kitsune quickly ran up to Harry and injected into the IV drip that he had hooked up to the boy earlier. A few minutes later, Harry started to relax and slowly calmed down. "What was in that syringe?" Espio asked curiously. Tails smiled weakly as he held up the empty syringe. "The strongest sedative that I had." He admitted sheepishly. Knuckles rubbed at a bruise that was beginning to form on his right arm; grimacing slightly. Damn, for being so small; Harry sure was strong.

Hm…

Espio watched with a thoughtful expression as Sonic caressed the sleeping boy's face with soft eyes. Tails was checking the most recent damage done to the boy and cursed softly when he discovered that Harry's throat was now raw and tender; the delicate tissue had been torn asunder. "Perhaps, Tails," The ninja said quietly. "You should bring his family here?" By now, the Chao had curled up against Harry; and fell asleep, chirping softly. Amy blinked. "Y'know, that's not a bad idea." She mused as Tails and the others agreed. Perhaps Harry's family could help him regain his memories?

"Alright."

--

**August 9****th****, 1996**

**Little Whining, Surrey **

**London, England**

At 4 Privet Drive in Little Whining Surrey; London, England, life for the Dursley family had been rather depressing. Though, their neighbors knew a little bit about their depression; they had no idea _why_ the Dursley's were so upset.

Thirty-nine-year-old Petunia Marie Dursley nee Evans; a woman with a long neck, a thin face, graying blond hair and light blue eyes, had received a letter mid-March from the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: a man by the name of Albus Dumbledore. The letter explained that her nephew had been kidnapped in broad daylight; and yet no one had noticed a thing. When she learned of this; Petunia had been absolutely _furious_. She may not have showed it, but she truly did care for her nephew. After all, Harry was her only connection to her late sister; Lily.

Speaking of Albus Dumbledore; that man was severely lacking when it came to the welfare of the children. This was something that her husband; Vernon Aaron Dursley, agreed on. Vernon was a rather obese man with very little neck, curly blond hair with a dark blond mustache, and piggish dark blue eyes. Vernon had agreed with her when they took in their orphaned nephew; that Harry would never learn of the Magical World. Nor the truth about his parents death; they wanted to keep him safe. Since it was the magical world's fault that Harry lost his parents. And for ten years; it worked.

But that blasted man had butt into their perfectly normal lives, and brought Harry back into that horrid world; much to their fury. It turned out that neither of the Dursley's hated the poor boy, well…except for Marge; Vernon's sister. That woman hated everyone.

Petunia hated the fact that the magical world robbed her of her baby sister. And had wanted nothing to do with that world; sadly, it didn't work out that way. Even Dudley; the brute that he is, wanted to keep his little cousin safe. After all, Harry had such a pure and innocent soul. Unfortunately, much to the Dursley's horror and anger; Harry had been forced to face off against the man who had murdered his parents at the end of each hellish year. And now, he was missing from both the magical and non-magical world.

_Damn you, Albus!_

Petunia was livid; every year that man sent them a letter explaining what had happened to Harry. Albus was supposed to ensure Harry's safety, not allow the boy to be kidnapped right out from under his very nose!

***RING*RING***

She looked up from the kitchen table; where she had been drinking a cup of coffee; a bit surprised to hear the phone ringing. Vernon was at work while Dudley spent the night at a friend's house. Since it was nine in the morning; who would be calling this early? "Hello?" She asked, after picking it up. {"Yes, is this Mrs. Dursley?"} A young, male and childish voice asked. The voice was clearly unfamiliar. "Yes, this is she." Petunia was curious. Who was this?

A soft chuckle.

{"You may not know me, but my name is Tails."} Petunia raised an eyebrow. Like everyone else, she had watched the ARK incident on the television; so she knew who Tails Prowers was. But why was he calling her? Hope rose up in her; could it be about…? {"It seems that we found your nephew; here in America."}

Wait—WHAT?!

"H-Harry?" She stammered, gripping the cord tightly; her blue eyes wide with shock. For some reason; Tails seemed to hesitate, then spoke in a slow and careful voice. {"Yes, my friend Sonic is the one who found him. I can arrive in a couple hours and bring your family here to Westopolis."} It didn't take long for her to agree, and quickly hung up. Petunia then dialed her husband's office and left an urgent message, doing the same for Dudley; and sat back down as she waited for them to come home. About thirty minutes later, the two walked into the kitchen; curiosity shining in their piggish blue eyes.

"What's up, mum?" Dudley asked. Petunia took a deep breath. "Harry's been found." Vernon's eyes bugged out. "H-How?" He stuttered. "He's in Westopolis." She continued. "Someone, Tails I believe, will be arriving soon to take us to him." Dudley's eyes widen in awe. "Westopolis is home to the gang who saved the planet last week!" He squealed in happiness. As Petunia went to get read; she was glad that they could get a second change with Harry.

They would not waste it.

* * *

Heh, the next chapter is out. I'm hoping you guys are liking the new version.


	7. Is this a dream?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the altered origin of Shadow. But everything and everyone else belongs to J.K. Rowling and Sega. The Dinosaur language belongs to the creators of Star Fox, just like Al-Bhed belongs to Square Soft. So please do not sue me for using them in this story.

Thanks!

P.S. The "Dino" language from Star Fox Dinosaur Planet will be used in the place of the Black Arm's Tongue.

--

KEY

_**Blah**_ – Harry's thoughts/music

_Blah_ – Other thoughts/articles/spells/flashbacks

Pmyr – Parseltongue

Rcux – Black Arm's Tongue

--

Summary: It's only been a week since the whole Space Colony ARK incident; and since Shadow the Hedgehog died, leaving behind a severely depressed Sonic the Hedgehog. But, what happens when Sonic meets a mysterious boy who is suffering from amnesia? Why does this boy remind Sonic of Shadow? Now, with the help of his friends and the Wizarding World, Sonic must uncover the secrets to Shadow's past and the truth to who Harry James Potter really is. Or will he fail in his task, letting the world fall into eternal darkness and damnation?

--

Chapter 6

"**Is this a dream?"**

_**Where am I?**_

Harry was confused; he remembered seeing the snake-man and he remembered being in excruciating pain. But nothing after that. So, what had happened? He sighed and decided to look around.

He found himself standing in what appeared to be a study. It was a rather large room filled with furniture in a glossy dark walnut, while the floor, ceiling and the walls was a cold, stony gray. Harry gulped as the feeling of unease and fear gripped him. Whoever owned this was sending bone chilling terror through him. Harry then noticed the book shelves and glass cases lining the walls. The shelves were lined with books on various subjects; also in alien languages, and artifacts of unknown origins. The glass cases were filled with strange and frightening looking weapons.

_**I'm getting a bad feeling about this…**_

As he passed by one of the glass cases, he noticed that his reflection wasn't quite his. Instead of the young, boyish face that he was used to, he saw the young face of a familiar humanoid hedgehog. Soft, glossy ebony fur with a tuft of white fur on his chest, shoulder length quills that curved upwards and each quill held a single ruby tint, a creamy tan muzzle, and a single ruby line marked his elbows to his wrists and from his knees to his ankles. Ruby eyes glowed softly.

_**It's that hedgehog again…**_

Harry was a bit upset that he couldn't exactly move his body; so he was forced to take a back seat in his own mind. Then he realized that this wasn't exactly a dream per say, but a memory. But whose memory was it? Was it his? Or was it this hedgehog's? He slowly walked over to the desk; which stood before a colored glass window, and started leafing through a set of papers that was on the desktop.

_**What the hell—?!**_

A cold chill went down Harry's spine as he read the paper that he was gripping. If he was reading this correctly, then these papers were actually plans. Plans for draining planets of their natural resources.

**/"Shadow!"/**

Eeep.

Harry flinched at the sound of such a furious voice and gradually turned around; absolutely terrified. Standing there in the doorway, was the demonic being from before; and he looked furious. No, _livid_.

Uh-oh.

**/"Nxuk te oei kxadb oei ho teadw, Shadow?"/** Harry gulped as he stared at the demon; and was stumped when _his_ voice answered the being. His voice sounded strangely weak and frightened.

"_**V-Vukxoh…"**_

Father?

Then, did that mean that this demon was the black hedgehog's father? Harry was nervous. Something about this memory didn't feel right to him. He looked into the being's glowing eyes and knew that something terrible was about to happen.

**/"Wod xam!"/**

The demon snarled and gesturing to a terrified Harry; with his claws clenched tightly. Harry started to back away; a bit frightened to who or what was about to be summoned. The demon immediately vanished as someone or some_thing_ appeared in the study in a flicker of gold energy. Harry flinched; a bit intimidated by its appearance. It was roughly six feet in height, and a lithe yet muscular frame. It had rich ebony scales with blood red staining its claws and talons. There was a set of golden 'rocket' like devices attached to its back and a golden armored belt.

Cruel gold eyes glowed softly.

_**I'm in trouble.**_

It lifted its right hand, and pointed a strange looking weapon at him. It was about the size of an automatic rifle; shaded the deepest of reds; the barrel glowing softly. Harry then realized that it was an energy weapon, and that it was about to fire!

_**Nooooooo!!!!**_

--

**Meanwhile**

Tails had left for London roughly two hours ago, and things had pretty much settled down at the workshop. In fact, Sonic was able to move the unconscious boy up to the spare guest room; before sitting down in a chair so that he could watch over the sleeping teen. The others were relaxing in the room; which was pretty large.

Suddenly, a hoarse cry of pain escaped Harry's lips; and much to their shock and horror, he began to convulse on the bed. The blue hedgehog scrambled to his feet and struggled to keep the thrashing boy from hurting himself. Amy cringed at the harsh cries, and were his fingernails lengthening?! Fear ripped through Sonic as a dark emerald—almost black—blood began to drip from the convulsing boy's lips; loud, gurgling gasps quickly followed the harsh cries.

Definitely not good.

Sonic looked over at the others; noticing their dazed and frightened looks, and his eyes narrowed dangerously. "You guys mind helping?" He snapped, green eyes flashing angrily. Knuckles was the first one to snap out of his daze and he scrambled to help his friend. It took the combined strength of Sonic and Knuckles to keep Harry from thrashing. Rouge had left to gather some supplies and returned a few minutes later with a bowl of ice cold water and a washcloth. While Sonic and Knuckles kept Harry pinned, Rouge carefully washed the blood from Harry's lips. In moments, the water in the bowl turned a sickly green. Too bad none of them knew of the trouble that would soon hit them.

Knuckles let out a surprised, yet pained gasp as he was unexpectedly thrown into the wall by the door; and slid to the ground with a grunt. There was a rather nasty looking burn marring his chest; just inches below his guardian crest.

Ouch.

Sonic was a bit nervous as a bright, scarlet energy began to wrap around the trembling boy. The strange energy would lash out wildly at the others; and yet, the blue hero realized that the energy (as it curled around his wrists) actually felt warm and soothing. Almost as if it didn't want to hurt him.

And yet…

It also felt dark and seductive.

Hearing a sharp intake of breath, Sonic looked up to see two adults and a boy standing in the doorway. Hm, they must be Harry's family; the Dursley's. Petunia was a tall and rather bony woman with graying pale blond hair and light blue eyes. While Vernon, on the other hand, was a short and severely obese man with little to no neck, curly blond hair, a bushy mustache and rather beady blue eyes. Their son, Dudley was nearly a carbon copy of his father.

Ugh.

Not even caring about the wild energy that was lashing about nor about the blood stained sheets, Petunia marched forward and took the trembling child into her arms; and began cooing soft words to him, rocking him back and forth in a gentle embrace. After awhile, the energy slowly receded as Harry drifted into a hopefully more peaceful sleep. She carefully laid him back down, brushing away a damp red bang from his otherwise pale face.

Sonic had to admit that Harry looked rather peaceful in his sleep…almost angelic. _Like a fallen angel_, he turned red at that sudden thought and looked away in embarrassment. _What the hell am I thinking?_ He wondered, still red. He missed seeing Dudley's curious look; before those beady eyes widen in understandment. Dudley watched as his tiny and frail cousin shiver and whimper in his sleep; only to relax as his mother soothed the child once more. Frowning, he turned to the mobians. "What happened to him?" He asked curiously, if not a bit sharply. Sure, he may not have shown it before, but Dudley _did_ care for his little cousin.

Vernon was thoughtful. Now, according to the kitsune—Tails was it?—said something about Harry loose his memories. He gave his son an inaudible look, and Dudley realized what his dad was trying to tell him. The blond waddled over to a duffle bag that had been dropped by the doorway. After searching through it, he pulled out a small book that was bound in a rich red leather, glossed in gold.

A photo album.

Dudley then handed the album over to a rather curious Tails. Tails opened it and was amazed to see the pictures moving. Amy peered over his shoulder. "He looks so happy," she said softly. The others surrounded Tails, trying to get a good view of the album. Looking back up at them was indeed Harry, but he looked a lot younger; not to mention different looking. With him were two other people; a boy and a girl.

In the picture, Harry looked to be about eleven with messy sable hair, soft creamy skin and kind emerald green eyes. The other boy was rather tall and somewhat gangly with shocking reddish-orange hair, a heavily freckled face and playful blue eyes. The girl was of average height with bushy brown hair, a kind face, and intelligent brown eyes. The trio were standing in what appeared to be the courtyard of a grand, yet old, castle. Oddly enough, they were wearing similar uniforms. White dress shirts with a dark gray sweater vest over it, dark gray dress slacks for the two boys and a dark gray pleated skirt for the girl. All three wore a black coat with a gold lion on their right breast, and red-and-gold striped ties.

Tails flipped the page; this time, the pictures showed a young couple. The man bore a strong resemblance to Harry. He had messy dark hair, a soft round face, and playful hazel eyes that was hidden behind a pair of thick black glasses. The woman had rich, dark red hair that fell to her waist, a soft heart shaped face, and sparkling emerald green eyes. The two were smiling and laughing as the man picked her up and spun her around.

"Are those…?" Rouge trailed off. Petunia nodded. "Yes, they are his parents." She said quietly. Rouge glanced back at the picture with a thoughtful expression. "So," Rouge began casually. "How is it that people are able to recognize Harry?" This caught the Dursley's off guard. They weren't expecting that, and they were unsure if they should answer or not. Petunia sighed; believing deep down that these mobians would be able to help her nephew.

"It all started on Halloween night, about fifteen years ago…"


	8. Karaoke

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the altered origin of Shadow. But everything and everyone else belongs to J.K. Rowling and Sega. The Dinosaur language belongs to the creators of Star Fox, just like Al-Bhed belongs to Square Soft. So please do not sue me for using them in this story.

Thanks!

_The songs used in this story will be "River Lullaby" from "Prince of Egypt" and "You Raise Me Up" by Celtic Women. As I've stated up in the disclaimer, I do not own these songs so please do not sue me for using them in this story._

P.S. The "Dino" language from Star Fox Dinosaur Planet will be used in the place of the Black Arm's Tongue.

--

KEY

_**Blah**_ – Harry's thoughts/music

_Blah_ – Other thoughts/articles/spells/flashbacks

Pmyr – Parseltongue

Rcux – Black Arm's Tongue

--

Summary: It's only been a week since the whole Space Colony ARK incident; and since Shadow the Hedgehog died, leaving behind a severely depressed Sonic the Hedgehog. But, what happens when Sonic meets a mysterious boy who is suffering from amnesia? Why does this boy remind Sonic of Shadow? Now, with the help of his friends and the Wizarding World, Sonic must uncover the secrets to Shadow's past and the truth to who Harry James Potter really is. Or will he fail in his task, letting the world fall into eternal darkness and damnation?

--

Chapter 7

"**Karaoke"**

"…and that's what happened." Petunia finished. It had taken her nearly three hours to explain everything. From the night when Harry lost his family to Lord Voldemort, all the way to his kidnapping from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For the mobians, it was amazing to learn that magic actually existed and that Harry was really a wizard; and apparently a very powerful one.

Throughout the entire explanation, Sonic held Harry's hand, squeezing gently; his green eyes reflecting concern and affection for the sleeping boy. Dudley smiled as he realized that Sonic must have a crush on his little cousin; he just hoped that the blue hero wouldn't hurt Harry. Petunia's eyes lit up as she remembered something. She pulled out a small object from her pocket and held it up so that everyone could see. It was a delicate gold chain that held a gold locket. Engraved on the locket, was a grand stag with tiny lilies woven around its horns, a large dog that was playfully rolling around with a larger than normal wolf; a full moon shone in the background.

"Lily had this made for Harry shortly before she died." Petunia smiled sadly. "I was going to give it to him on his birthday." With a little help from Sonic, she placed it around Harry's neck. With a soft click, the locket slid in place. The locket suddenly opened, and a beautiful, yet mournful melody drifted out. The haunting melody captured their attention and they listened as a young woman's voice rang out; singing softly. Tears sprung to Petunia's eyes as she recognized the song. It was the same lullaby that their mother would sing to her and Lily. _Lily_, she thought sadly.

"_**Hush now my baby,"**_ the voice whispered. _**"be still and don't cry."**_ That was when Sonic noticed that Harry's shivering was slowly lessening as the sweet music enraptured them. _**"Sleep like you're rocked by the stream."**_ Amy sighed dreamily; her eyes closing in remembrance of her childhood. The others closed their eyes as lost memories of a carefree childhood filled their minds. _**"Sleep and remember, my lullaby; and I'll be with you when you dream."**_

"_**Drift on a river that flows through my arms,"**_ Harry sighed and leaned into Sonic; the tension leaving him as the music soothed his agitated sleep. _**"Drift as I'm singing to you, I see you smiling, so peaceful and calm. Holding you, I'm smiling too." **_Petunia could almost see Lily holding a baby Harry, dancing around the room; crooning the soft lullaby as James looked on in happiness. She had been so happy when she had Harry; why did their happiness have to end so tragically?

_**Here in my arms**_

_**Safe from all harm**_

_**Holding you I'm smiling too**_

Sonic blushed as Harry snuggled against him; obviously seeking comfort. _**"Hush now my baby,"**_ he brushed away a red lock from Harry's peaceful face. _**"be still and don't cry. Sleep like you're rocked by the stream,"**_ a soft smile tugged at Harry lips. _**"Sleep and remember my lullaby; and I'll be with you when you dream."**_

_**Here in my arms**_

_**Safe from all harm**_

_**Holding you I'm smiling too**_

"_**Sleep and remember, this river lullaby."**_ Looking down, Sonic noticed that there was a picture on the right side of the locket, and a tiny engraving in the left side. _**"I'll be with you when you dream."**_ The picture was of a young Lily and James Potter; and Lily was cradling a baby close to her heart. "_**Sleep and remember, this river lullaby."**_ Sonic silently read the engraving: _To our darling Harry, we'll always be with you._ They truly loved him; and he looked down at the sleeping boy with a sad look. So young, and he suffered so much; Sonic wanted to help him heal from his tragic life. _**"I'll be with you when you dream."**_

"_**I'll be with you when you dream…"**_

As the last note died away, the locket slowly closed; and a heavy silence filled the air. Not a single eye was dry. Harry mumbled something and buried himself deeper into Sonic's side; earning another blush from Sonic and knowing looks from the other mobians.

--

_**Where am I now?**_

Harry looked around nervously; shivering. At least those black creatures and Father were gone. But, now he found himself standing in a completely white hallway, just outside a door that was partially opened; and he could hear voices coming from inside.

**ARE YOU SURE ABOUT THIS?**

Harry jumped when he heard the booming voice. _**What's going on?**_He wondered, inching closer to the door. Something deep down inside of him, told him that whatever was being discussed on the other side, was important to him. _YES. WITH THE DANGER LURKING IN THE FUTURE, THE CHOSEN ONE WILL NEED THE LOVE AND GUDIANCE TO HELP HIM; IF HE IS TO CHOOSE THE RIGHT PATH._

_**Chosen one?**_

The first voice sighed heavily; and Harry wished that he knew what these people were talking about. Were they talking about him? And what did the second voice mean by danger? **VERY WELL. THE CHOSEN ONE, HARRY POTTER, WILL BE GIVEN HIS FAMILY BACK. **Harry staggered back in shock. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He would be getting his family back?! Was that even possible for the dead to come back?

Huh?

Hearing a soft, mournful tune; caused him to look around wildly as the hallway dissolved around him. As the hallway dissolved, two paths was revealed to the confused boy. One path led to his left while the other led to the right. The path to his right was shrouded in a rather thick fog, blocking most of his vision. But Harry could make out the faint image of a pretty little girl with sun-kissed hair and shimmering blue eyes; she waved at him as she smiled happily. A sense of longing filled him; as he watched her.

_**I know her…don't I?**_

However, the path to his left was shrouded in darkness with crimson lightning cackling dangerously. He could see Father hovering there; holding out a clawed hand to him. It was as if he was beckoning Harry forward. Something told him that if he chose the left path; terrible things would occur.

_**No!**_

Harry backed up in pure terror; his red eyes wide with fright as he curled up into a ball, shivering violently. He whimpered as terror ripped through his spasming frame. He wanted someone, anyone to help him.

_**Somebody, help!**_

Suddenly, a soft voice reached his sensitive ears. Hearing such a sweet voice; a voice filled with love, caused him to look up with teary eyes. It was soft and soothing, chasing away his fear. _/"…sleep and remember my lullaby…"/ _Harry smiled and wiped away his tears as he slowly uncurled; and sat up. The path that led to Father suddenly dissolved, and he could hear the voice of the young girl calling out to him. The sweet aroma of pine, musk and earth reached his nose, it smelled rather…nice; and it reminded him, strangely enough, of Sonic.

_**Sonic…?**_

--

Sonic froze and hastily withdrew his hand as Harry began to stir from his sleep. Amy giggled as sleepy red eyes opened; Harry slowly sat up and rubbed at his eyes cutely. "Hey, feeling better?" Tails asked as his red eyes met his blue ones. Harry's cloudy eyes quickly cleared and he nodded shyly. Petunia and Vernon exchanged amused looks as they recalled a particular talent of Harry's; one that not many knew about. "Y'know," Vernon began as Harry looked over; a moment of fear flickered through those red irises before fading. "I seem to remember that Harry was quite good at singing."

Harry redden.

Amy was thoughtful. "Well, there is the Fire-In-The-Sky festival that's being held downtown." She smiled. "I'm pretty sure they have karaoke." Harry blushed even harder as he realized what she was talking about.

_**Why am I getting a bad feeling about this?**_

--

**Later**

Downtown Westopolis had been beautifully and tastefully decorated in shades of red, yellow and orange. And everyone was enjoying it immensely; although, people were giving the mobians odd looks. Probably due to the fact that Harry and the Dursley's were with them. Or could it be that Harry was staying close to Sonic? However, trouble wasn't that far behind them. And this trouble was in the form of the magical world; more importantly the factions known as the Order of the Phoenix, and Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

The Order of the Phoenix was led by a certain manipulative old man; one Albus Dumbledore. With Albus was Professor Minerva McGonagall; she taught Transfiguration and was the head of Gryffindor as well as the deputy Headmistress. Then there was Professor Severus Snape who taught Potions and was the head of Slytherin. Next you have Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody; a retired Auror and one highly paranoid man. Remus Lupin, a well know werewolf as well as good friends with James Potter; next to him was a large black dog.

Then there were two Auror's that Harry had yet to meet, not to mention the _entire_ Weasley Clan: Molly and Arthur Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George, Ron and the only daughter; Ginny. Molly was a plump woman with curly dark red hair and warm brown eyes. She was very protective of her family, and considers Harry as her seventh son. When Molly learned about Harry's disappearance, she tore a new one through Albus; and hadn't quite forgiven the man. Arthur was the head of the clan; and was a tall and gangly man with thinning red hair and kind blue eyes. Sadly, he was a whipped man, and was always agreeing with his wife on everything. But, like Molly, he considered Harry as a son; and had been furious with Albus when Harry disappeared.

William or "Bill" was their oldest son. He was a tall red head with his long hair tied back into a ponytail, friendly blue eyes and one of his ears was pierced. Bill worked in the Egyptian branch of Gringotts as a Curse Breaker; though he didn't know Harry very well, he did consider the boy as a part of their family. Next was Charles or "Charlie". Like Bill, he was tall for his age, but had short ginger-red hair and warm brown eyes. Charlie was actually a dragon tamer and worked in Romania at one of their dragon reserves. He briefly met Harry during the Tri-Wizard tournament, and considered Harry as a part of the family.

Once the two eldest Weasley's heard about Harry's disappearance, they immediately left their work; and returned home to help their family search for him. And when they learned that Albus was partially responsible for Harry's disappearance, they were rather frosty to the elderly man. Ron had explained what little he knew of Harry's childhood to them; and needless to say, they weren't exactly happy.

Then there was Percy; a rather snobby young man with short ginger-red hair and cold brown eyes. Like his father, Percy worked in the Ministry of Magic as an assistant to the Minister; Cornelius Fudge. Unknown to his family; Percy was actually sent to spy on them on the orders of the Minister. Next was the twins; Fred and George. They were tall and somewhat gangly with heavily freckled faces and mischievous brown eyes. The two were eternally grateful to Harry for giving them the money necessary in starting up their joke shop; so they were a bit protective of the small boy.

And of course, there was Ronald or "Ron"; who was Harry's best friend. He was the second to youngest son of the family. The girl, Ginerva or "Ginny" was the only daughter of the family. She had shoulder length ginger-red hair, a heavily freckled face and soft brown eyes. However, she had a sick obsession with Harry. Besides the Weasley's, there were several students; the students that Harry was drawn to. Hermione Granger, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood; was along for the ride.

Hermione was Harry's _other_ best friend. She was somewhat of a know-it-all muggleborn, and she could be a bit bossy. But; she cared deeply for her friends and was protective of the small boy. Dean Thomas was an African-American muggleborn; who loved soccer and was an artist. Seamus was an Irish half-blood; he had messy auburn hair and gentle dark eyes. He had a fascination with turning any liquid into rum. Probably due to his Irish blood; leading to some rather amusing tries.

Then there was Neville Longbottom; a rather shy boy that was from a pureblooded family. He was a stocky boy with short dark hair and nervous brown eyes. Though incredibly shy, he did have a strong heart; and looked up to Harry and admired the smaller boy for his courage. Luna was the same age as Ginny; a pretty girl with long, silvery blond hair, a soft round face with intelligent blue eyes. Luna had been getting to know Harry before he disappeared; and wasn't exactly happy when he vanished. Unlike Hermione, Ron, Neville, Seamus and Dean who were in Gryffindor, Luna was a part of the Ravenclaw house.

The other group; was Voldemort and his Death Eaters, along with their children. Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Millicent Bullstrode, Victor Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. Draco had slicked back silvery blond hair, a slightly pointed face and sharp stormy blue eyes. He was a spoiled rotten brat that considered Harry his rival; and was always trying to get the smaller boy in trouble. Draco was nearly a carbon copy of his father; Lucius. Blaise was an Italian pureblood, though his family remained neutral during the war. He had short and curly dark hair, an elegant face, olive colored skin and sharp brown eyes. Blaise was a quiet boy and was usually overlooked by his fellow classmates.

Pansy was a pug-faced girl with shoulder length dark hair and round dark eyes. She was betrothed to Draco, and often threw a fit if someone else would look at _her_ Draco. Millicent was a stocky girl with a round face, curly dark hair and dull dark eyes. Vincent was a stocky boy with thickset arms and was rather stupid. He had a buzz-cut of dark hair and dull dark eyes. Gregory was slightly taller than Vincent with gorilla like arms, very short dark hair and mean dark eyes.

The middle of the festival had been set up to resemble a stage, lights shone down from high above; sparkling as the audience laughed and joked around. Up on the stage, stood hundreds of men in women in sparkling dark emerald shirts and black dress slacks; some carried violins and others stood at pianos, there was some harps and a couple of drums. "What's going on, 'Mione?" Ron whispered to Hermione as people looked up in curiosity. A sweet melody suddenly drifted through the air as the orchestra began to play. "I suppose someone's about to do a song," Hermione whispered back after explaining what karaoke was.

Voldemort wasn't exactly pleased as they stood among the muggles. But, the boy's magical signature was coming from this city. His Death Eaters shifted as they looked about with discreet disgust. Suddenly, a warm condensation rolled out; coating the stage with its gentle warmth as it washed out into the audience. _**I don't think I can do this**_, Harry thought in unease when he saw just how big the crowd was. He took a deep breath…

The crowd looked up just as a beautiful boy with sable hair glossed in ruby, emerged from the orchestra; the warm fog curling around his slender frame as it gave him an ethereal appearance. It took only a moment, for both groups to recognize him. "Harry?!" Ron screeched as those red eyes locked onto him briefly; but there was no recognition, which hurt.

"_**When I am down and,"**_ Harry began; his voice oddly soft and soothing. It was strange to hear him singing so softly and sweetly, that the two groups couldn't believe that it was Harry who was singing. _**"oh my soul, so weary."**_ Remus had a feeling that no one really knew Harry. That boy hid so much from the world; it was a wonder that he let anyone near. "_**When troubles come and my heart burden be,"**_ Harry sighed as he looked up mournfully to the skies where the sun was beginning to set. _**"Then, I am still and wait here in the silence." **_Harry looked over to Sonic and smiled softly. _**"Until you come and sit awhile with me."**_

"_**You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains,"**_ Ron and Hermione exchanged looks as they were beginning to understand the hidden meaning to the song. _**"You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas."**_ Harry smiled sadly; his eyes sparkling. _**"I am strong, when I am on your shoulders."**_

Harry shook his head.

"_**You raise me up to be more than I can be…"**_

Soft white lights flashed behind him and to everyone's amazement, tiny glimmering golden lights began to flutter from the skies. "How's he doing this?" Neville whispered, holding up a hand as a tiny light touched his skin; sending the feelings of love through him. "It's his magic, silly." Luna said happily as she looked up with a wide smile. "_**You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains."**_ Draco was beginning to understand why his master chose Harry as his heir; as he looked around the mesmerized crowd. If Harry could capture the attention of this many people with singing; who knows what else he could do? _**"You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas."**_ Harry looked over the crowd with his red eyes; reflecting an ancient wisdom. _**"I am strong, when I am on your shoulders."**_

"_**You raise me up to be more than I can be…"**_

Harry stepped back, allowing a woman who held a violin to step forward. The woman played a soft and sweet melody; her eyes closed as she played the enrapturing music. The people within the crowd sighed dreamily; their eyes beginning to water with unshed tears. "_**There is no life—no life without its hunger,"**_ Harry told them as he took the woman's place. _**"Each restless heart beats so imperfectly."**_ Harry placed a hand over his heart, smiling sadly. _**"But when you come and I am filled with wonder,"**_ His eyes closed. _**"Sometimes I think I glimpse eternity."**_

"_**You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains."**_ His eyes slowly opened. _**"You raise me up to walk on stormy seas,"**_ Harry smiled softly; seeing him smiling surprised those who knew him. Whenever he used to smile; it always used to be forced or faintly, but this smile reflected a gentle warmth. _**"I am strong, when I am on your shoulders."**_

"_**You raise me up to be more than I can be…"**_

Suddenly, hundreds of voices rose up; joining him. The crowd jumped; a bit startled before smiling as they realized that it was the orchestra who was joining in. Harry looked over to those who were behind him, and grinned widely. "_**You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains."**_ They sang; the rhythm of them singing and the music, earned wide smiles. _**"You raise me up to walk on stormy seas."**_ Harry's grin widen. _**/"Stormy seas…"/**_

"_**I am strong, when I am on your shoulders. You raise me up to be more than I can be."**_ The orchestra continued. _**"You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains,"**_ The fog curled around the stage as the haunting melody continued. _**"You raise me up to walk on stormy seas /Stormy seas…/"**_ The music slowly died down to a gentle beat.

Harry looked back up.

"_**You raise me up to be more than I can be…"**_

The last word was whispered as the music finally died away; and silence filled the air. For a moment, nothing happened before the crowd erupted into applause. Harry blushed furiously as he looked down; shyly. Everyone was cheering for the young angel, which caused his blush to darken further. Suddenly, Harry was tackled to the ground by a red blur; and yelped as he hit the ground rather painfully. The blur turned out to be a girl a little bit younger than he was. She had shoulder length ginger red hair and wore a thin sea-green tee-shirt, blue jean shorts and scruffy sneakers. For some reason, she cried into his chest. "I'm so glad that we found you Harry," she whispered. Harry frowned, feeling extremely annoyed by this girl. Ginny was confused as Harry actually had the gall to shove her off.

"Harry?"

Those eerie blood red eyes narrowed dangerously into slits as he glared at her; barring needle point fangs. The next thing that he said truly broke her.

"Who are you?"

* * *

Next chapter**: The Dark Lord **


	9. The Dark Lord

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the altered origin of Shadow. But everything and everyone else belongs to J.K. Rowling and Sega. The Dinosaur language belongs to the creators of Star Fox, just like Al-Bhed belongs to Square Soft. So please do not sue me for using them in this story.

Thanks!

P.S. The "Dino" language from Star Fox Dinosaur Planet will be used in the place of the Black Arm's Tongue.

--

KEY

_**Blah**_ – Harry's thoughts/music

_Blah_ – Other thoughts/articles/spells/flashbacks

Pmyr – Parseltongue

_**Rcux **_– Black Arm's Tongue

--

Summary: It's only been a week since the whole Space Colony ARK incident; and since Shadow the Hedgehog died, leaving behind a severely depressed Sonic the Hedgehog. But, what happens when Sonic meets a mysterious boy who is suffering from amnesia? Why does this boy remind Sonic of Shadow? Now, with the help of his friends and the Wizarding World, Sonic must uncover the secrets to Shadow's past and the truth to who Harry James Potter really is. Or will he fail in his task, letting the world fall into eternal darkness and damnation?

--

Chapter 8

"**The Dark Lord"**

Ginny could only stare at Harry; her eyes wide with shock. Her brothers and their friends ran up to them; a bit confused by Harry's blunt, yet innocent question. "Very funny, Harry," Dean grumbled. "You can stop joking, now." However, Harry frowned as he eyed them warily. "I don't know what you're talking about," he growled. Hermione stopped and inspected him carefully before sighing heavily. It appeared as if he was telling the truth. Harry Potter truly didn't recognize them.

_**Just who are these people?**_

"You really don't recognize us, do you Harry?" She asked gently. The kids were stunned as Harry nodded in silent agreement. Molly was terrified as this was revealed to the rest of the Order. Just what on earth happened to him during those five months that he went missing? Harry looked over to see that an elderly man with long hair, a silver beard and kind azure eyes that twinkled behind crescent moon-shaped glasses; coming up from behind the kids. The man was wearing a rather odd looking outfit; it looked a bit like a neon-blue and violet…dress?

_**No…a robe.**_

Harry blinked; wondering how he could have known that. He wrinkled his nose when he saw the violent colors mixing in the man's robe. He may have amnesia, but there was one thing that he did know. This man had absolutely no fashion sense whatsoever. But, something told him that this man was dangerous; and he backed up in unease.

The mobians quickly picked up on his agitation and went over to help him. Sonic stood by Harry; whispering soothing sounds to the agitated boy. Harry slowly relaxed but was watching the man with weary eyes. "He's safe now, no thanks to you!" Petunia snarled as she and her family made their way over. And to everyone's shock, she went and _slapped_ Albus Dumbledore right across the face; before yelling out each and every fault the man had committed against her family as well as Harry.

Soon, the audience was glaring daggers at a very sheepish man. "Ya mind backing off?" Vector growled. Bill frowned as he eyed the mobians carefully. Like Charlie, he was able to sense any near by magical beings. Unfortunately, the only magical beings in this crowd was the wizards and witches; the mobians had absolutely no magic.

So what were they?

"Just who the hell are you?" Percy sneered. Charlie felt like slapping him. Seeing as they were on foreign territory, Charlie knew that they had to be careful when dealing with the mobians; he had seen just how protective they were of Harry. Would Percy ever change?

Hm, probably not.

Espio's eyes narrowed slightly. "Watch it." He hissed. Very rarely did the chameleon ninja get angry, and when he did; Vector and Charmy knew to get out of his way. Dudley looked over at the smaller boy with a worried gaze. "You okay?" He asked gently as he walked over to his cousin. Harry gave a weak smile, but this action caused the wheels in Ron's thick head to turn as he pointed an accusing finger at the bemused cousins.

"B-B-But you're supposed to _hate_ Harry!" Ron yelled, protesting loudly. Dudley snickered softly. "Puh-leeze," he scoffed. "We only acted like that to protect Harry from your kind!" Dudley sneered. Those that personally knew Harry and his muggle relatives, raised an eyebrow. The Dursley's were protecting Harry from the magical world?

But why?

"Hello, Albus."

Albus flinched at hearing such a familiar, yet furious sounding voice. Two people; a man and a woman, pushed through the agitated crowd, before coming to a halt in front of the shocked Order. "Impossible…" Remus whispered as the black dog just gaped at the sight of the couple. The woman had rich, dark red hair that fell to her waist, a soft heart-shaped face; a small nose and full lips, naturally creamy skin, and dark eyelashes framed her almond shaped playful emerald green eyes. She wore a dark forest green halter top, dark blue jean flares and black hiking boots.

Lily Evans-Potter.

The man was tall, and appeared to be an older version of Harry; well, before his disappearance. He had shaggy sable hair that framed his slightly round face; a small nose and full lips, and warm hazel eyes that was hidden behind a pair of thick framed black glasses. The man wore a simple white shirt, semi-baggy blue jeans, black hiking boots and a blue-jean jacket.

James Potter.

Albus paled as he suddenly remembered that Lily had a rather nasty temper; which Harry, sadly, had inherited. Lily smiled sweetly at her stunned sister before turning slightly darker green eyes on Albus; and the man was beginning to step back in fear. "And you, Albus," She hissed. "How dare you treat _my_ son like he's some kind of weapon!" It was amusing to see the hundred and fifteen year old man being yelled at by such a petite woman. Harry brushed Sonic aside; but not before giving him a gentle smile.

"Mama?"

Lily stopped and squealed at the adorable look of Harry cocking his head; ruby eyes reflecting a child-like curiosity. The boy blushed as Lily hugged him tightly. "I promise that we'll never leave you alone again," she whispered causing him to blush even harder. The mobians couldn't help but smile at the touching scene, and Amy cooed softly. "At least Shadow's happy, right?"

"Shadow the Hedgehog?"

Sonic flinched at the all-to-familiar deep, gruff voice. He gradually turned around to see that a man in his late fifties with short, cropped gray hair, an angular face with a small nose and thin lips, golden-bronze skin, and sharp miss-matched eyes. His left eye was a soft teal while the right eye was an icy shade of lilac.

Commander Jack Stryfe of GUN.

A number of GUN soldiers made their way through the thick crowd; after hearing the Commander's sharp question. Each soldier pointed their automatic rifles at the shocked boy; who was still in his mother's embrace.

This wasn't good.

"Sonic," Stryfe began with a low growl; never once taking his eyes off of Harry. "You told us that the abomination died on the ARK." Stryfe glared hatefully at the boy as he said 'abomination'; causing Harry to frown. Lily's eyes narrowed dangerously as she felt her son tensing up in her arms; sending the commander a nasty look.

"Why did you lie?"

Hermione's eyes widen in fright as about twenty GUN soldiers pointed their weapons at the amnesic boy. There was no way that Harry could survive that! "Run Harry!" Hermione screamed.

_**No need to tell me twice!**_

Harry pushed his mother aside; not willing to risk her safety, and was about to run when a voice yelled out; _"Incarcerous!"_ Almost instantly, thick ropes extended from the stunned audience and wrapped tightly around the boy; causing Harry to fall flat on his bottom.

What the hell—?!

The Order tensed, recognizing the spell. The spell hadn't been cast by any of them, so that meant that there was someone else from the magical world that was here. Lily felt dread creeping up on her as _Voldemort_ and his Death Eaters; along with several familiar students, stepping into view.

Really not good.

Voldemort ignored the Order, his crimson eyes meeting Harry's own red irises; and smirking, he spoke in a low, clear voice. /"Rammu liamt."/ For some reason, Harry found that he could not look away and his body went slack

"_**A bden oei…ted'k A?" **_Harry rasped. The language that he just spoke in was one that no one really knew of. It was a deep and guttural sort of tongue with a faint hint of hisses, clicks and growls.

Kinda creepy, really.

"What do you want, Tom?" Albus asked calmly. Voldemort growled at the usage of his original name. Oh, how he loathed the name 'Tom Marvolo Riddle', it reminded him of his filthy muggle of a father. "You already know why, Albus." He hissed.

Remus paled.

Understandment passed through the Order members as they looked between an entranced Harry and the Dark Lord. Remus felt his inner wolf wake up and howl with rage; his golden-brown eyes flashing a bright, liquid gold. "Not on my watch," Rouge hissed, barring her fangs as she figured out the hidden meaning to Voldemort's words. Amy pulled out her Piko Piko Hammer, Espio's hands hovered a pouch of kunai's that was strapped to his upper right thigh, Knuckles was clenching his fists, Vector was growling softly as Charmy buzzed about angrily.

/"Cdyht ib."/

To Sonic's dismay, Harry slowly stood up as the ropes fell away. His beautiful red eyes was completely blank and devoid of all emotion; the pupils dilating down into nothing. Something was wrong, very wrong.

/"Lusa rana."/

To the horror of the mobians and the stunned crowd, watched as Harry _shuffled_ over to the man; and Voldemort had a look of glee on his serpentine face. "Harry!" Lily cried as she reached for her entranced son. However, a Death Eater sent a spell her way, which propelled her far from her son. "Snap out of it pup!" James yelled. Other Order members and the kids were yelling similar things.

Until…

"SHADOW!" Sonic screamed.

_**Wha—Sonic?**_

Harry's empty eyes flashed an eerie shade of blue, before returning to normal. He blinked before wincing as his head throbbed painfully. The poor boy reached up, and rubbed his aching temples; wondering what had happened. Voldemort frowned; obviously displeased. How the hell did the boy even fight his control?!

Hm…?

His crimson eyes landed on the humanoid blue hedgehog before he understood. It was this…_animal_ that had broken his control. It would seem that the child was drawn to it. Well, not anymore. Nothing was to keep him away from obtaining his heir. Voldemort smirked as he cast the deadly spell of death.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

The sickly green light sped towards Sonic who could only stare; as fear gripped him in its icy clutches. The kids watched in horror as the deadly killing curse made its way towards the blue hero. Ginny couldn't bare to see the death of someone that Harry was obviously drawn to; and closed her eyes, waiting to hear the terrified cries of the others.

Only…it never came.

"Huh?"

Her brown eyes snapped back open and she gaped at what she saw. A bright red energy shield had formed around Sonic; but who had cast it? Ginny looked around and her eyes widen as she saw that Harry's right hand was glowing with the same bright red energy; and he held out the glowing hand towards Sonic…and his eyes glowed with the same fierce energy. Harry was trembling with barely controlled rage. _**"Xen tuho oei!"**_ He yelled as bright red mist rose up from his trembling frame. _**"Xen tuho oei xuhm nxuk aj mado?!"**_ The group of kids flinched in fright; not a single one had seen Harry so furious before.

"_**Sxuej Rcujk!"**_

The red mist darkened before swirling around the enraged boy in a tornado like fashion. The now darkened red energy consumed everything in its path, and the crowd couldn't help it as the energy sped towards them.

They screamed.

When Harry came to his senses, he looked around, stunned at the amount of damaged that had not only been done to the streets, but to the nearby buildings as well. Even some bystanders had been harmed by the explosion.

_**Did I do this?**_

Guilt tore through him, and before anyone could say a thing, Harry vanished in a flash of bright, yet icy blue light. The mobians recognized the energy as 'Chaos Control'. At least, he was safe from GUN _and_ Voldemort; but for how long? Commander Stryfe was seething as he barked out commands to nearby soldiers. "Spread out and find him!" He snarled. Alright, the mobians were confused if not a bit suspicious. Just what connection did the Commander have with Shadow? Rouge knew that she would have to find out and soon; before anything bad could happen.

"Harry…" Lily whispered brokenly as her husband tried to assure her that everything would be alright. Sighing, the mobians went to help the GUN soldiers clean up this little mess. Hopefully, there wouldn't be any more surprises.

--

**Meanwhile**

"Hm, so Shadow's alive, eh?" Cackled a voice. The owner sounded rather pleased by this revelation as they chortled with impish glee. "You better watch yourself, Shadow the Hedgehog!"


	10. Invasion of the Black Arms Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the altered origin of Shadow. But everything and everyone else belongs to J.K. Rowling and Sega. The Dinosaur language belongs to the creators of Star Fox, just like Al-Bhed belongs to Square Soft. So please do not sue me for using them in this story.

Thanks!

P.S. The "Dino" language from Star Fox Dinosaur Planet will be used in the place of the Black Arm's Tongue.

--

KEY

_**Blah**_ – Harry's thoughts/music

_Blah_ – Other thoughts/articles/spells/flashbacks

Pmyr – Parseltongue

Rcux – Black Arm's Tongue

--

Summary: It's only been a week since the whole Space Colony ARK incident; and since Shadow the Hedgehog died, leaving behind a severely depressed Sonic the Hedgehog. But, what happens when Sonic meets a mysterious boy who is suffering from amnesia? Why does this boy remind Sonic of Shadow? Now, with the help of his friends and the Wizarding World, Sonic must uncover the secrets to Shadow's past and the truth to who Harry James Potter really is. Or will he fail in his task, letting the world fall into eternal darkness and damnation?

--

Chapter 9

"**Invasion of the Black Arms"**

Moments after disappearing from the festival, Harry reappeared on a hill that was at the edge of a familiar forest that overlooked the city. Harry leaned against a tree, crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes.

"Chao, chao!"

His eyes snapped open and was surprised when his Chao; Dark, landed on his shoulder. "Hey, little guy," he said softly as he caressed its chest. The Chao purred, nuzzling his cheek affectionately; earning a soft smile from the boy. Harry felt lost and alone more than ever. When he was with Sonic and the others; he felt safe and warm; but now…? He didn't know what to feel. With that dark lord, the GUN commander and his parents returning; Harry was extremely stressed, not to mention confused as hell!

"Harry?"

Tensing, he slowly lifted his head and glanced over to see that his parents, Remus with a black dog; that Harry had a feeling really wasn't a dog, Dudley as well as the kids that had come with both groups, running up to him. The Slytherin's weren't surprised when his red eyes landed on them blankly; almost as if they were expecting it. Harry wrinkled his nose; wondering why he was feeling annoyed by them.

Lily hugged him from behind; startling the child. Now that she and James were alive once more; she wasn't about to let her baby out of her sight. Remus was busy trying to come up with possible ideas to how James and Lily could be alive; no such luck. Harry sighed, leaning into his mother's warm embrace; closing his eyes once more. Dudley recalled something that he remember seeing and had his suspicions about Harry's connection to the mobians; but chose to remain quiet about it. A gentle breeze swept through the group, and a newspaper was stuck to Bill's foot; who bent down to pick it up. Then, the curse breaker read out the main article.

'_Fire-In-The-Sky Festival'_, Wasn't that the name of the festival that the town was holding? _'Fifty year return of the Black Comet.'_

_**The…Black Comet?**_

Harry rubbed his temples, which was beginning to ache as strange, yet familiar images filtered through his hazy memory. Something about the name struck a familiar chord in Harry—and he didn't like it.

_**Shadow the Hedgehog…**_

Harry frowned as the sun began to set, the red and gold staining the skies. "Suddenly, I'm getting a very bad feeling about this." Neville mumbled as Luna gave a small smile at the timid boy. Ginny couldn't help but agree with the older boy. Something didn't feel right.

_**Why does that name haunt me? It's about the only thing that I can remember. That, and that gruesome image**_, Harry closed his eyes; pain flashing in them as a painful memory filtered through.

"Harry?"

--

_**Got to escape!**_

_He grabbed a hold of the little girl's hand; flinching as the sounds of heavy footsteps reached his sensitive ears. The little girl was rather pretty with long sun-kissed hair and shimmering blue-jewel like eyes._

_Soldiers; GUN, had somehow learned of his existence and had invaded the ARK. Already, most of those aboard the colony had been killed, leaving him, the child, the Professor and the soldiers as the only living beings left. Unfortunately, there were several soldiers behind him; and he was furious that some worthless human had sent those blasted soldiers here _and_ terminated the ARK's internal defense system._

_She didn't even protest as he led her through a series of long hallways; going deeper into the colony. Finally, they reached the escape podual room. Sadly, there was only one left—and it was big enough for only one person. __Even worse, the soldiers had caught up to them; causing them to whirl around in shock. A soldier pointed his pistol at them, and the little girl turned back to him with a gasp; reaching out as a shot tore through the otherwise silence. And everything turned white…_

"_**Maria!"**_

--

His eyes snapped open, and he felt confused and a sense of longing by this new memory. The little girl had worn an old-fashioned blue dress that Harry somehow knew that had to be at least two, maybe three decades old. And Harry wasn't _that_ old! "Just who am I?" He mumbled, sounding broken. "And why can't I remember anything?" Harry frowned as the image of the little girl appeared in his mind; and his heart clenched painfully. "And, who is this Maria?" Ginny scowled as he mumbled the name with a gentle fondness; and her eyes flashed in jealousy.

Hm?

Suddenly, the red-gold skies burned a blood red as ominous black clouds swarmed over the city. The clouds swirled lazily as hundreds of black creatures dropped down, and began tearing through the city.

From where he stood, Harry could easily see what was happening in the city. A monstrous, bulky black creature landed on a vehicle, crushing it as it slammed a fist into the pavement, sending out a massive shockwave. It then picked up the crushed car and flung it into a nearby building. Other, smaller creatures used a weird-looking gun that fired an eerie looking lavender light.

"What the bloody hell are those things?!" Ron screeched, his eyes bugging out in horror. Harry didn't know why, but he felt highly annoyed. "Hmph," he grumbled. "How pathetic." Harry stood up, and something about him suddenly seemed different. "I don't have time for these humans." The kids blinked at this. Wasn't Harry human? "Careful Potter," Percy sneered. "You wouldn't want people to think that you're a dark wizard, do you?" Lily sent him a nasty look; muttering darkly under her breath.

**/"Shadow…"/**

Harry froze, his body locking up when he heard that familiar, rich voice. Shivering, he gradually turned around; shocked as a six-tentacle eye floated up to him. It was a rich, dark amethyst with the iris being a cold, blood red against an angry yellow background.

What on earth—?

The eye suddenly glowed as it produced a hologram of the demon from his nightmare; and Harry shuddered as the hologram spoke, sending bone chilling terror down their spines. **/"As you can see,"/** He rasped, clenching his fists tightly. **/"The day of reckoning will soon be here./"** Hermione shivered; it was as if it was talking about the apocalypse! It's three eyes glowing softly as it continued. **/"Find the seven Chaos Emeralds and bring them to me as promised."/**

To those behind Harry, this creature felt more powerful and evil than Voldemort could ever hope to be. The boy was silent as he looked up at the familiar-looking being; before speaking in a quiet, somewhat distorted voice. "_**Zijk nxe uho oei?"**_ Harry asked sharply. For some reason, the demon seemed pleased that he spoke in the alien tongue. _**"Udt xen te oei bden mo?"**_ He demanded, finding that he could not look away from the demon. And just like that, the hologram ended and the eye flew off for the city.

"Wait!" Harry cried, this time in English. But, before he could go after it, beams of energy shot through the thick cloud, striking the area around them. The kids cried out as the ground exploded, sending dirt and dust billowing everywhere.

_**Could he be telling the truth?**_

Harry clenched his fists tightly. "If he says he knows the truth to who I am," his red eyes narrowed slightly. "then like it or not, I have to believe him." Hermione wasn't liking where this was going. His head snapped up, and Ron didn't like the look in his friend's eyes. "The only way I'm going to get the secrets to my past is to get those Chaos Emeralds!" Everyone could only stare in utter shock as Harry turned towards the city and started _running_ at alarming speeds. The boy quickly disappeared over the horizon; hovering slightly above the ground as he ran. In his haste, Harry failed to realize that he was running fast than a human should be capable of.

"Since when was he that fast?" Blaise demanded, coughing heavily on the dust after the boy had left. "Normally, he isn't." Hermione muttered, wheezing on the thick dust. _Just what is happening to you, mate?_ Ron wondered sadly.

--

Harry skated through the outskirts of the city; cringing as he went over the cracked pavement, past shattered windows and overturned cars. He wrinkled his nose as the heavy metallic scent of blood filled the air.

But no people.

_**Where is everyone?**_

Harry went through several gold rings; increasing his speed as he hit a springboard. He leapt high into the air, and twisted his body slightly; as he fell through a pocket between some buildings. Normally a fall like this would kill him, but Harry knew otherwise.

_**Promised times, huh? Well, I better go and see about fulfilling that promise…**_

He landed on the ground with liquid grace, and looked around curiously; seeing that he had landed in another part of the city. Hearing the rattling sounds of guns firing, Harry looked up to see that a GUN solider; who had been the one firing, had just been sent crashing to the ground when an explosion sent the building next to him crumbling to the ground. Harry felt sick as dark blood pooled underneath the still body—and unknowingly—hungry. His eyes locked onto a strange looking creature. It had a thin and angular body, a long tail that whipped back and forth angrily, and was mostly covered in ebony scales stained with ruby red lining the wings and pointed ears. And were those claws at the tip of its wings?!

Then he saw that it had four glowing yellow gold eyes; two on each side of its angular and pointed head. Harry was startled to find that he _recognized_ this creature.

_**A Black Hawk…**_

Harry blinked; a bit nervous to how he could know its name, and looked away. Inching closer to the crushed and burnt corpse, Harry reached out for the Beretta still strapped to the holster and checked the ammo. Hm, only 9mm rounds; not exactly the best type of weapon for this situation. He drew a shaky breath; groaning softly as hunger nipped at his senses. The smell of the burnt flesh and warm blood, was beginning to drive Harry crazy! He knew he had to get out of there, and fast.

Suddenly, the Black Hawk spotted him and screeched loudly as it dove for the startled boy. Harry instinctively pulled the trigger; and was forced back by the sudden whiplash of the gun firing. And he watched as it shrieked in pain before bursting into a dark greenish-black mist; and gagged as a dark emerald-black liquid splashed onto him; thoroughly saturating him with the slick fluid.

Gross!

A bit of the fluid got into his mouth; and without warning, swallowed it. Almost immediately, Harry felt his body heat up as his blood boiled with excitement. He removed his now blood-soaked jacket and tossed it to the ground; frowning.

Damn.

Harry jumped down from the ledge, and turned a light pink as he spotted Sonic. Sonic redden as the bloodied teen walked over to him. "Hey, Shadow." He mumbled. "Looks like these black creatures really mean business." Harry couldn't help but agree with his crush. "Why don't we clean up after them?"

Harry smirked.

Huh?

Both turned at the same time, hearing gunshots. Sonic bristled as he saw a lone GUN soldier, not only trying to shoot down two Black Hawks, but another breed of the black creatures as well.

This new creature was roughly six feet in height, slightly stocky, yet muscular at the same time. It was mainly black with red staining the back of its head and neck, lining its shoulders, muscular arms and legs; with the hands and feet ending in razor sharp claws. Bug-like yellow gold eyes glowed softly at the shocked duo. "A Black Warrior…" Harry whispered, shivering. Sonic was curious when Harry mumbled the creatures name, and was concerned when he saw the pure terror reflecting in those sparkling eyes. _Something about these creatures scares him_, he realized in shock.

But why?

A Black Hawk spotted them, and screeched loudly; alerting the Black Warrior. Its yellow-gold eyes met Harry's red ones; and much to their amazement, spoke in a raspy yet guttural growl.

_**/"Oei…khuakeh!"/**_

Harry flinched, his ruby eyes wide with pure terror as the lone soldier realized something. These creatures wanted nothing to do with the civilians, however; it would appeared that they were after Shadow. "Run for it kid!" The soldier yelled, before being struck down by an energy wave from a Black Hawk. The Black Warrior lunged for the boy; snarling as it intended to end the child's life. Harry back up in fright, closing his eyes as he clenched his fists tightly. Without warning, a familiar bright red energy swirled around his hands; looking almost like flames.

"Get back!" Harry screamed.

* * *

End Part 1


	11. Invasion of the Black Arms Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the altered origin of Shadow. But everything and everyone else belongs to J.K. Rowling and Sega. The Dinosaur language belongs to the creators of Star Fox, just like Al-Bhed belongs to Square Soft. So please do not sue me for using them in this story.

Thanks!

P.S. The "Dino" language from Star Fox Dinosaur Planet will be used in the place of the Black Arm's Tongue.

--

KEY

_**Blah**_ – Harry's thoughts/music

_Blah_ – Other thoughts/articles/spells/flashbacks

Pmyr – Parseltongue

Rcux – Black Arm's Tongue

--

Summary: It's only been a week since the whole Space Colony ARK incident; and since Shadow the Hedgehog died, leaving behind a severely depressed Sonic the Hedgehog. But, what happens when Sonic meets a mysterious boy who is suffering from amnesia? Why does this boy remind Sonic of Shadow? Now, with the help of his friends and the Wizarding World, Sonic must uncover the secrets to Shadow's past and the truth to who Harry James Potter really is. Or will he fail in his task, letting the world fall into eternal darkness and damnation?

--

Chapter 9.2

"**Invasion of the Black Arms II"**

"Get back!" Harry screamed as he threw out both hands. Sonic's eyes bugged out as the energy that had lashed out; formed into a thin beam, which sliced through the black creatures. The Black Hawks and Warrior shrieked in agony as they were ripped apart.

Woah.

The glow quickly died away, and with a small moan; Harry fell to his knees, breathing heavily. Whatever that was, just now, apparently took a shit load of energy from him. It felt as if he could barely keep his eyes open; he was so tired!

"Harry?" Sonic asked gently.

Red eyes blinked sleepily at him as Harry tried to focus, when Sonic knelt down next to him; placing a gentle gloved hand on his shoulder. "I'm fine." He mumbled, sounding a bit groggy. Sonic frowned, but he helped Harry to his feet; allowing the boy to lean on him.

_No you're not_, he thought. Sonic assumed that the red energy that Harry had used was somehow draining the boy of his own natural energy; which wasn't exactly a good thing (even if it was powerful). The soldier shifted on his feet in unease as he spoke to Sonic in a grim tone. "You better get him," gesturing to the slightly pale boy. "out of here before those things come back."

"Got it."

Harry didn't even protest as Sonic led him away; and down a street where there was another set of Black Hawks and a lone Black Warrior; as well as several GUN soldiers. "Y'know, this is starting to get really old." Sonic grumbled as he placed the exhausted boy down.

Harry snorted.

Sonic then leapt into the air, curling into a ball; before spinning in an alarming speed, and slammed into the black creatures. The black creatures were torn to shreds as he sliced through each one—and Harry realized that it was a move known as the homing attack.

He landed back on the ground, next to a laughing Harry. Sonic pouted as he realized why he was being laughed at not only by Harry, but by the GUN soldiers as well. "Green really isn't your color, Sonic!" Harry giggled, his red eyes sparkling with impish glee. But his smile soon faded as he realized that Sonic had completely missed the Black Warrior. And that it was looming behind an unsuspecting Sonic.

_**No!**_

Sonic was still trying to get the dark emerald blood off of his quills, so he failed to notice that the Black Warrior was right behind him. Harry's eyes widen as it raised a clawed hand above the grumbling hero; and he took immediate action. Sonic was surprised when Harry grabbed him roughly and yanked him back; before growing alarmed as he heard a pained gasp coming from Harry. Harry staggered back, a gloved hand clutching his right side; a slick dark red—with a tint of dark emerald—liquid coated his fingers.

Blood.

Harry groaned softly as white hot agony washed over him. Sonic looked around, seething in silent rage when he noted the dark blood coating the Black Warrior's left arm. If it was even possible, it was smirking at him; causing his emerald eyes to darken in rage.

Shit!

Harry fell, but he was caught by Sonic. The GUN soldiers, however, were beginning to doubt their commander about the boy. Sonic glared at the smug Warrior with pure hatred. Harry whimpered softly as Sonic pressed both hands to the gapping wound; a rather nasty and deep gash, that was still seeping fresh blood. "I'm fine." Harry mumbled, then grimaced as Sonic gave him a look. "That's going to need some stitches." Sonic said grimly; and was surprised when a lone GUN soldier, knelt down before the weakened boy. The other soldiers were focusing on the Black Warrior.

Sonic watched with sharp eyes as the soldier pulled out a small, portable first-aid kit. Why was GUN helping them? Didn't they hate Shadow? Ignoring this, Harry's attention was drawn over to where a container; that had just been shattered, was a strangely familiar looking grassy green gem.

_**What is that?**_

The gem was roughly the size of a grown-man's fist; it was pretty big. Sonic noticed his gaze, and smiled. "That's a Chaos Emerald," he explained as Harry blinked owlishly at him. "With it, you can unlock unlimited power."

_**So **__**that's**__** a Chaos Emerald?**_

Suddenly, the Chaos Emerald lifted itself into the air and hovered in front of the flustered boy. To Sonic's amazement, the Chaos Emerald pulsed softly; almost like a heartbeat. Without warning, the Emerald's aura washed over Harry's bloodied side; and fresh skin began to weave itself. And before their very eyes, the deep cut slowly healed, leaving behind unblemished skin.

Wow.

"Not even a scar…" Sonic breathed as he brushed against the former wound. Harry shivered at the touch; he was obviously sensitive there. The soldier who had the kit, gave the two a grim look. "You better leave before anymore show up." He warned, as a soldier shot the smug Warrior in the head; and the black creature disintegrated into emerald black mist and a shallow pool of blood.

Sonic nodded, acknowledging the warning as he helped Harry to his feet. The speedy blue hero then noticed a small spring board that had been cleverly hidden behind the crate that had held the Chaos Emerald. After making sure that he had a firm grip on Harry; jumped onto the spring, leapt into the air, and landed on a broken stone ledge about thirty feet above them. Harry was a bit surprised to see that every light and dark wizard and witch, working together to take down the black creatures. Apparently, the two groups had called a truce. A truce, Harry felt, that would not last very long.

Hm?

The bizarre tentacle eye that had delivered the ominous message, slowly turned; its slitted red eye glowed darkly as it saw not only Harry, but Sonic as well. _This can't be good_, Sonic thought uneasily; not liking how it was eyeing Harry. For some reason, a name popped in Harry's foggy memory.

_**Doom's Eye…**_

Harry shuddered, absolute terror shot through him as that name flashed within his foggy memory. Then, he recalled the name of the demon that lately, had been haunting his nightmares.

_**Black Doom.**_

Just then, the rich, guttural voice of Black Doom spoke through the eye; and Harry recalled that the eye acted as a spy for the ruthless dictator. **/"You are late, Shadow!"/** The Eye snarled; and Harry flinched. **/"From now on, my eye shall follow and observe you for me."/** Now, it was Sonic's turn to flinch. **/"Now, destroy these insolent soldiers!"/**

WHAT—?!

Sonic glanced at Harry with wide, frightened eyes. There was no way that Harry would take an innocent life, right? Voldemort and his Death Eaters looked on in curiosity as others looked on in utter horror.

Would Harry listen?

"Heh, heh," Voldemort's eyes narrowed slightly. Was the boy actually _laughing_? Had Harry gone completely insane? Harry's eyes were shadowed by his red bangs, as he continued to snicker. "Think the poor bloke's lost it?" Seamus asked uneasily. "Who knows?" Ron mumbled nervously. "Please Harry, do not do it!" Albus pleaded to the child. Despite everything that Harry had gone through, the Headmaster saw the child as his own grandson and didn't want any of this to happen to the child.

Suddenly, Harry bypassed the terrified soldiers; leapt into te air and flicked his right wrist. Almost instantly, reddish-gold energy blazed around his feet. With another flick of his wrist, the energy formed into impressive looking lightning bolts that the mobians recognized as Shadow's Chaos Spear. Then, Harry sent the energy bolts at the harassing Black Warriors. Sonic smirked, but sighed with relief. He was glad that Harry was on their side and not the black creatures. However, the eye was _not_ amused.

**/"What do you think you are doing?!"/** He snarled. Harry looked up and grinned widely; his red eyes sparkling mischievously. **/"Do not attack our soldiers!"/** Sonic laughed as Harry flipped the eye off.

However…

What Doom's Eye said next, sent warning signals through the mobians. **/"Our race is recognized by their jet black and crimson red skin."/** Sonic froze; stunned. In the past, Shadow had indeed been a jet black and crimson red hedgehog. Did that mean…?

Oh boy.

Hermione was curious when she heard this. Harry _did_ have similar features to those of the black creatures. But, that didn't mean that he was with them…right?

Right?

Everyone gaped as the two ran off; quickly disappearing around the corner. "Damnit!" Pansy growled; coughing on the dust. The kids shuddered. With this invasion happening, Harry was changing; and no one knew if it was a good thing or not.

--

…

"We'd better watch out for those lasers that are coming from their ships." Sonic said grimly after they skidded down a long, sloping hill. Harry leaned against a building; his mind rocked with disturbing thoughts and images.

Shortly after leaving the others behind, Harry found a crate that held two weapons and a holster; a standard issued Beretta and a semi-automatic submachine gun. Harry slipped the handgun into the holster, before strapping it to his upper right thigh; and slung the submachine gun across his chest. Suddenly, another beam of ice blue energy shot down; barely missing in hitting them. Harry gulped; that was a little too close for him.

Eh?

Sensing something from behind, Harry turned around; frowning. He spotted two more Black Warriors and several Black Hawks; pointing them out to Sonic, who looked highly annoyed. "Aw, man!" He whined. "No matter how many we take out, they just keep coming!" Harry's sharp gaze landed on a strange looking, bright red fruit that was oddly enough; spiked. A pale red mist circled it, and he noticed several more lying ahead in the shadowy corners. Without warning, a sickly sweet smell reached his delicate nose. And Harry felt ill as a dangerous bloodlust rose up in him.

_**Something is seriously wrong with those fruits. **_

Hunger stabbed at him, and Harry swallowed thickly; desperately trying to fight the sensational hunger. "We need to get out of here," he rasped; fear mingling in with his hunger. Unknown to Harry, his ruby eyes was beginning to glow an eerie shade of blue; as an image of the deep blue Chaos Emerald, flashed in his mind. Sonic was surprised to see the familiar blue energy swirling around the boy. _No way!_ He thought in awe. _Is he using Chaos Control?_

Sonic quickly shielded his eyes as the area was lit up with blinding blue light; momentarily blinding him. When the light finally died, and Sonic was able to see again; he was amazed to find that they were in another part of the city. In fact, the blue Chaos Emerald hovered a measly five feet away from them.

"Harry!"

"Sonic!"

The two turned around to see that the others were running up to them. Harry quickly pocketed the Emerald; which entered his body. Then he leaned against a wall, closing his eyes as he crossed his arms. "That was sweet, Shadow!" Sonic congratulated the now silent boy. Harry's eyes opened; a brief flicker of annoyance shot through before settling into complete blankness. "Yeah, well, I'm not here to save you." He muttered.

Sonic laughed.

_Typical Shadow_, he thought fondly. "Heh, heh. Had a feeling you'd be saying that." He teased, before grinning widely. "How about a little friendly competition?" Harry rolled his eyes; yet his cheeks remained slightly pink. "Don't waste my time," He mumbled. Suddenly, Doom's eye swept by. **/"We have found the third Chaos Emerald."/** The eye rasped. **/"This city means nothing to us now."/** And flew off. Sonic raised an eyebrow as he looked over at Harry with amusement.

"Guess that means, welcome to the next level!" He teased before running after the spy, leaving a surprised Harry and a confused bunch of humans and mobians to choke on his dust. Harry coughed, brushing away the dirt; as he scowled heavily and took chase.

"Get back here!"


	12. Westopolis Burns

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the altered origin of Shadow. But everything and everyone else belongs to J.K. Rowling and Sega. The Dinosaur language belongs to the creators of Star Fox, just like Al-Bhed belongs to Square Soft. So please do not sue me for using them in this story.

Thanks!

P.S. The "Dino" language from Star Fox Dinosaur Planet will be used in the place of the Black Arm's Tongue.

--

KEY

_**Blah**_ – Harry's thoughts/music

_Blah_ – Other thoughts/articles/spells/flashbacks

Pmyr – Parseltongue

Rcux – Black Arm's Tongue

--

Summary: It's only been a week since the whole Space Colony ARK incident; and since Shadow the Hedgehog died, leaving behind a severely depressed Sonic the Hedgehog. But, what happens when Sonic meets a mysterious boy who is suffering from amnesia? Why does this boy remind Sonic of Shadow? Now, with the help of his friends and the Wizarding World, Sonic must uncover the secrets to Shadow's past and the truth to who Harry James Potter really is. Or will he fail in his task, letting the world fall into eternal darkness and damnation?

--

**SHORT CHAPTER!**

--

Chapter 10

"**Westopolis Burns"**

Harry skidded down the long and winding streets, racing past burning buildings and melted piles of vehicles. He grimaced at the sight of overturned cars and cracked pavement. There was blood everywhere; but absolutely no signs of life.

_**I just got to keep going…**_

The wind whipped at his face as his muscles screamed at him to slow down; his muscles throbbing from the pain. Harry's annoyance increased as there were still no signs of Doom's Eye and Sonic.

_**Fuck! Where is everyone?!**_

Harry growled softly as he came to a halt and failed to notice the accursed eye, floating up to him. **/"Shadow!"/** Harry jumped; a bit startled by the sudden movement. He turned around and raised an eyebrow. **/"My soldiers have already secured the emerald. This city means nothing to us."/** The eye growled. **/"Time to withdraw!"/** Doom's Eye ordered. And once again—much to Harry's annoyance—flew off. What the hell was he talking about?!

Sighing, he took off, bypassing an uneasy GUN soldier; who hid behind a metal crate, before running head first into a surprised Sonic. Sonic groaned as he rubbed his sore head; wondering just who had ran into him with such force. Grumbling, he looked up.

Emerald green met ruby red.

Sonic smiled; blushing slightly, though he was glad that Harry was alright. "Where ya been, slowpoke?" He asked, lightly in a teasing manner. "Looks like those black creatures turned tail and ran." He grinned at a flushed boy. "Why don't we finish what we've started?" And held out a hand to Harry, who reached out for the outstretched hand. Without warning, a blinding light flashed within Harry's mind. Sonic was alarmed when Harry sagged into his arms; red eyes slowly glazing over. "Harry?" The boy's eyes closed and he fell limp; sending Sonic's panic into overdrive. "Harry!"

**FLASH!**

_**//Where am I?//**_

_Harry blinked owlishly. The last thing he remembered was collapsing into Sonic's arms before total darkness claimed him. Instead of the streets of the city, Harry found himself surrounded by tall, sterilized metal walls; even the floors and ceiling was of sterilized metal._

_Huh?_

_Hearing the soft sound of footsteps, Harry gradually turned around. He was rather surprised to see a little girl humming softly as she walked down the hallway. A pang of longing struck him hard; she felt __so__ familiar to him. __Soft, sun-kissed blond hair that fell a bit past her shoulders, an angelic face with a small nose and full lips, soft creamy skin and beautiful sapphire eyes. He took note of her old-fashioned blue dress to her blue slippers._

_**//Who is she?//**_

_Hm, she was beginning to move out of sight. Deciding to follow her, Harry ran after the little girl; wondering why she felt so familiar. He wondered why she hadn't noticed him—as she walked right by—and looked down in curiosity, before yelping in shock._

_**//What the hell?!//**_

_His slender hands were completely transparent. After making a quick survey of his body, Harry realized that he was completely translucent. Well, it was no wonder that the girl ignored him! This must be a memory of some sorts._

_Hm?_

_Suddenly, the girl opened a door that hissed as it slid open, and she walked in; the door closing behind her. Blinking, Harry stepped toward the door and reached out with a shaky hand—and phased through—_

—_and entered in what appeared to be a bridge of some kind. Harry looked around the bridge for the child, before spotting her walking up to the glass paneling where a humanoid hedgehog stood; watching the stars with a solemn gaze._

**FLASH!**

_Harry was startled as blinding light flashed in front of his eyes; causing him to cry out in shock. When the light faded, Harry found himself once again on the streets of Westopolis._

_Er—sort of._

_Hearing heavy breathing, Harry turned around and was surprised to find Sonic in a clearing with the remains of a smoking robot behind him. Harry raised an eyebrow; again the feelings of familiarity struck him._

_**//Sonic?//**_

What's going on here?_ Harry wondered as the events started to unfold themselves. Sonic was breathing heavily as if he had been running non-stop for hours; strange metal bands circled around his wrists. Sonic's ears twitched slightly, as if hearing something; and he turned around. __Harry followed his gaze, and his red eyes widen as his mouth dropped down in shock. For you see, a rather familiar looking black-and-red hedgehog was standing upon the cockpit of the ruined machine, holding the green Chaos Emerald in one hand._

_**//Isn't that—?//**_

"It all starts with this,"_ the dark hedgehog spoke in a rich, silky voice. _"A gem containing the ultimate power."_ And he smirked as Sonic gasped; stuttering softly. _"That's…the Chaos Emerald!" _Sonic's emerald eyes narrowed angrily as he glared up at his dark counterpart. _"I get it, now."_ He hissed as he stormed towards the amused dark hedgehog. _"The military has mistaken me for the likes of you."_ Scowling, he growled as the dark hedgehog's grin widen slightly._ "So where do you think you're going with that Chaos Emerald?"

_Silence._

_Getting annoyed, Sonic ran towards him; eyes narrowed and flashing with anger. _"Say something, you fake hedgehog!"_ He yelled. Suddenly, the dark hedgehog gripped the gem tightly, which started to emit a soft glow._

"Chaos Control!"

**FLASH!**

_Harry yelped as light flashed in front of his eyes; momentarily blinding him. When he was able to see again, Harry found that his surroundings had changed once more._

_**//Not again!//**_

_Harry pouted as he crossed his arms over his chest. This was beginning to get a little old. Grumbling, he looked around; wondering where he was this time. Instead of the city, he found himself in the hallway of a grand castle that felt to be quite old—at least a millennia._

_Hm?_

_Harry turned around, a bit surprised to see the large cherry-wood doors. He could also hear voices coming from behind the closed doors. And that was when he heard four very strange words:_

"SLYTHERIN—! GRYFFINDOR—! HUFFLEPUFF—! RAVENCLAW—!"

**FLASH!**

After suffering a near mental breakdown after Harry had collapsed, he felt the boy stirring in his arms. Looking down, he watched as Harry groaned softly; slowly regaining consciousness. "You okay?" Sonic asked gently as the boy sat up; rubbing at his aching temples. "I…think so." Harry said softly as Sonic helped him to his feet. "What happened back there?" Sonic questioned as he kept an eye out for any black creatures. Red bangs shrouded ruby eyes, and what Harry said next; stunned the mobian.

"Sonic, what's Chaos Control?"

* * *

Once again, I'm working on another painting project. However, I have until August 9th to complete it. So, updates will be few in between. By the way, I am working on the next chapter for my GX/KH crossover...it's just going to be taking a bit of time; as it is quite long. Also, I'm re-writing the first half of the first arc in the Silent Hill/Harry Potter story.


	13. Black Bull Attacks

I don't own anything except for the altered origin of Shadow. But everything and everyone else belongs to J.K. Rowling and Sega. The Dinosaur language belongs to the creators of Star Fox, just like Al-Bhed belongs to Square Soft. So please do not sue me for using them in this story.

Thanks!

P.S. The "Dino" language from Star Fox Dinosaur Planet will be used in the place of the Black Arm's Tongue.

--

KEY

_**Blah**_ – Harry's thoughts/music

_Blah_ – Other thoughts/articles/spells/flashbacks

Pmyr – Parseltongue

Rcux – Black Arm's Tongue

--

Summary: It's only been a week since the whole Space Colony ARK incident; and since Shadow the Hedgehog died, leaving behind a severely depressed Sonic the Hedgehog. But, what happens when Sonic meets a mysterious boy who is suffering from amnesia? Why does this boy remind Sonic of Shadow? Now, with the help of his friends and the Wizarding World, Sonic must uncover the secrets to Shadow's past and the truth to who Harry James Potter really is. Or will he fail in his task, letting the world fall into eternal darkness and damnation?

--

Chapter 11

"**Black Bull Attacks"**

Sonic stared at Harry in utter shock; a bit taken back by the sudden question. "H-How?" he rasped, stunned. Harry frowned, rubbing his throbbing temples as those few images flashed repeatedly within his foggy memory. "I-I don't know." He mumbled in confusion. _Is he starting to remember?_ Sonic wondered, hopefully. Just then, an immense looking navy-blue ship passed over them; moving at an alarming rate. There was no way they could keep up with it…right?

Hm…

Harry looked around for some sort of transportation, before his red eyes landed on a sleek silk motorcycle that bore the GUN crest on one side. _**I wonder…**_ he mused thoughtfully. "Think that could work?" Harry asked, pointing to the lone motorcycle. Sonic followed his gaze, before raising an eyebrow as he turned an inquiring gaze on the young teen. "You know how to ride?" He asked dryly. Harry grinned, his eyes sparkling like jewels. "No, but I'm a fast learner." He teased as he climbed on. Sonic sighed and reluctantly got on; before wrapping his arms around Harry's waist. Harry redden slightly as he started the engine; and they were soon off.

Sonic never did like human vehicles very much, preferring to use his own feet instead. They drove down long and winding roads, and sharp curves while avoiding angry Black Hawks and Black Warriors; bypassing several annoyed GUN soldiers, one even yelled at them for taking his bike.

The blue hero looked up, noticing that the air tank had considerably lowered, and pointed it out to Harry; who looked up sharply. Somehow, Harry was able to pull the semi-auto rifle out, pointed it at the tank, and pulled the trigger. Sonic yelped, startled not only by the abrupt halt of the bike, but also by the loud rattling of the gun; and buried his head into Harry's back. Strangely enough, a light blue shield formed around the tank.

Shit!

_That can't be good_, Sonic thought in unease. "Somehow, it's immune to bullets." He commented, worriedly. "You'll have to find another way to break it." Harry gave a slight nod, indicating that he had heard Sonic, before restarting the bike; taking off once more. Harry raised his gun, aimed it carefully, and held down the trigger; keeping one hand on the handle. After awhile, his arm started to throb, forcing him to release the trigger, and lowered his arm with a slight wince. Luckily, for them anyway, the shield went from a light blue to a sickly green; before the sound of glass shattering, reached their sensitive ears.

Sonic looked up and let out a cheerful laugh. "Ya did it, Shadow!" He cheered. Harry flushed from the praise as he looked up; before cursing softly. "Visb!" And pulled hard on the bike's handle bars, Sonic yelped and clutched Harry tightly as the bike skidded to an abrupt halt at a jagged edge. Apparently, the black creatures were setting up some sort of purplish bombs; Sonic could see one a few feet away, along the highway. One had just exploded, preventing them from going any further (much to Harry's annoyance). "Check it out, Shadow!" Sonic cried, pointing frantically to the air tank.

Huh?

Harry looked up, and noticed that the tank was beginning to emit a strange kind of dark navy smoke, and his red eyes widen slightly as he realized what was about to happen. "Look out!" He yelled, just as the descending air tank exploded with such terrific force. Icy blue energy flared around Harry's hands as he leapt in front of a stunned Sonic. The blue energy flared even brighter as Harry held up both of his hands; and the energy slid around them, forming into an impressive looking shield.

Wow.

Harry winced as shrapnel rained down heavily, brutally slamming into his shield. _**Don't know how much longer I can keep this thing up**_, he thought tiredly as he fell to one knee; breathing heavily as his strength was slowly drained. Hearing nothing else, the blue energy gradually faded; and Harry collapsed, shivering badly. "S-Shadow?" Sonic called, ignoring the fiery debris that littered the ground around them. "Shit," Harry mumbled. "Used t-too…much e-e-energy…" Gods, he felt _so_ tired.

"Sonic/Harry!"

Hm?

The two looked up, just in time to see the mobians, along with Harry's family, the Order, Voldemort and his Death Eaters, as well as the kids; running up to them, breathing rather heavily. Though, Harry was a bit nervous at seeing the adults; although he had no idea why. "Do you have any idea how hard it was to find you two?!" Ginny snapped, glaring at the two as she placed her hands on her hips. Harry flinched at her angry tone as Sonic turned a beet red; both looked highly embarrassed. However, it was rather strange for the Order members to see the Dark Lord keeping a truce with one Albus Dumbledore.

Sonic turned, spotting Doom's Eye hovering by an overturned, crushed, burning car. The blue hero didn't like how it was staring at the tired boy. Harry followed his gaze and frowned when he spotted the Eye. Harry slowly stood up, his red eyes hardening slightly. "Hand over the Chaos Emerald," he hissed. Doom's Eye, however, was not impressed with the young boy's demand.

**/"So, you think you have a chance against** me**…do you?"/** Doom's Eye snarled; single eye flashing with fury. Harry tensed, before snapping back in an equally as icy tone. "I don't take orders," he growled. "Especially from you."

Ron snorted.

"But," Harry continued, catching their attention. "I'm not here to fight you, either." Harry then smirked. "So why don't you just back off?" Ron and Hermione exchanged looks, wondering if Harry had finally lost it. **/"You still don't know your place, do you?"/** Doom's Eye asked sharply. Suddenly, something didn't feel right to the group. **/"Black Bull, I summon you!"/** The ground gave a tremendous lurch; forcing several to stumble, as a gargantuan creature rose up.

**/"Behold! The wrath of the Black Arms!"/**

The…Black Arms?

_That must be the name of their race!_ Hermione thought in shock as she and the other kids hid behind a large pile of rubble. "That thing's huge!" Rouge breathed, sounding both awed and uneasy.

_**I hate being right…**_

Sonic grinned cockily, much to Harry's amusement. "Woo-hoo! Now we're talking!" Sonic cheered. "Bring it on!" Sadly, the others did not share his enthusiasm. Black Bull was one nasty looking creature. He was huge and held a rather thick and blubbery black body with skinny raven bat-like wings, and sharp ruby pinchers blocked even sharp fangs. Blood red scales stained its spine, the tips of its wings; and blood red scales stained its face, belly and pinchers. It had a single red-on-sickly green eye that glowed softly; and it let out a ferocious roar.

_**Just my luck!**_

Harry grimaced when he saw the jagged spikes lining its spine; which wasn't exactly a good thing for Harry and the mobians. What Doom's Eye said next, sent a bone chilling wave of terror through them. **/"Black Bull, burning this city and its inhabitants to ashes!"/** It snarled, before vanishing completely. "You guys need to find a weak spot!" Hermione cried as she peered around from the pile of rubble. The other kids nodded in agreement; the adults as well as the mobians needed to find Black Bull's vulnerable spot before the whole city was destroyed. Only one problem…

Where the hell was it?!

_**Danger!**_

Harry back-flipped, barely avoiding the energy blast from a Black Warrior's pistol; a small silver gun that was powered by a small lavender crystal. Light Shot flashed through his foggy mind. _**How can I know that?**_ He wondered as he continued to dodge the incoming attacks. The adults started setting up their strongest shields; just as Black Bull began spewing fire. Even then, their shields may not be strong enough against the blubbery creature (those flames were really hot!).

Wait a minute—

For some reason, Chaos Control, kept repeating itself in his head. Harry looked up at Black Bull with a thoughtful expression.

_**I wonder…**_

Sonic whirled around, sensing the rising power, and saw that Harry was surrounding by familiar looking blue energy, and grinned widely. _That blubbery idiot doesn't stand a chance now!_ He thought with impish glee. "What's Potter doing?" Draco asked, curiously. Tails' blue eyes widen in shock when he saw the energy surging around the small boy. "I don't believe it!" He gasped. "Is he using Chaos Control?!"

Harry's eyes snapped open. However, instead of ruby irises, his eyes were glowing a bright sapphire blue. "Chaos…Control!" He whispered. Though he whispered it, everyone could clearly hear him. A sudden blast of ice blue energy illuminated everywhere; momentarily blinding them. As the light slowly died away, there was the sound of a heavy thud; causing the ground to tremble dangerously. And every single one of them realized why.

Black Bull had fallen.

* * *

Okay, here's the latest chapter. Sorry it took me so long to get it out, but I've been busy.

**Chapter 12: A Shocking Capture**


	14. A Friend Turned Enemy

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the altered origin of Shadow. But everything and everyone else belongs to J.K. Rowling and Sega. The Dinosaur language belongs to the creators of Star Fox, just like Al-Bhed belongs to Square Soft. So please do not sue me for using them in this story.

Thanks!

P.S. The "Dino" language from Star Fox Dinosaur Planet will be used in the place of the Black Arm's Tongue.

--

KEY

_**Blah**_ – Harry's thoughts/music

_Blah_ – Other thoughts/articles/spells/flashbacks

Pmyr – Parseltongue

Rcux – Black Arm's Tongue

--

Summary: It's only been a week since the whole Space Colony ARK incident; and since Shadow the Hedgehog died, leaving behind a severely depressed Sonic the Hedgehog. But, what happens when Sonic meets a mysterious boy who is suffering from amnesia? Why does this boy remind Sonic of Shadow? Now, with the help of his friends and the Wizarding World, Sonic must uncover the secrets to Shadow's past and the truth to who Harry James Potter really is. Or will he fail in his task, letting the world fall into eternal darkness and damnation?

--

Interlude

"**A Friend Turned Enemy"**

_**Where am I?**_

Harry groaned as he slowly sat up. For some reason, his head was throbbing. The last thing the boy remembered was being inside an ancient temple with Sonic, Knuckles, his parents, Sirius as well as Remus; then nothing at all. So, what had happened after that? The child found himself in a field of lilies, bluebells and Russian sage; all around him stood tall trees of oak and maple. A grand waterfall with crystal blue water that splashed into a wonderful looking pool, topped off his serene surroundings. It was breathtakingly beautiful.

"Oh, wow." He breathed.

Wait—was it just him—or was it getting colder by the second? Harry shivered as he wrapped his arms around his chest, and curled up into a ball. His vision was slowly fading and it was getting harder and harder to think with each passing moment.

_**Sonic…**_

--

**Black Comet**

Black Doom hovered angrily, his clawed arms crossed over his muscular chest, frowning darkly. After he had located his son, he had brought the boy back to the Black Comet; the remnant of their home from two thousand years ago. He silently seethed at the thought of his son turning on him due to these worthless humans.

Well…not anymore.

Black Doom grinned nastily. When he recovered his son, he had found the dark Chao; and destroyed it, severing the bond. By severing the bond, it left the child's psyche mortally wounded. Now, he could bring forth his true son:

Shadow, the dark prince.

Several Black Warriors scurried about in the lab; one of many that was, hidden within the comet, working on the many tasks that Black Doom had set. However, the dark ruler's attention was drawn to the middle of the laboratory.

Resting in the midst of the organic room, was a cryo-genic stasis pod; with the base of the tank made from a dark bluish-black marble. There was numerous fat, tube-like wires running up to the base of the tank. Inside, the tank was filled with an ominous dark crimson-black fluid. And through the murky liquid, was the curled up form of one Harry Potter. The child was curled up tightly; breathing in the deadly liquid.

**MEMORY RESTORATION AT 50%**

Shadow's true personality would soon awaken. And as soon as the Black Arms had all seven Chaos Emeralds; this planet would be purged of the foolish race with the help of the Prosperity Ritual.

**MEMORY RESTORATION AT 80%**

No one would be able to break his control over the child. Not even that blasted blue hedgehog. A lone Black Warrior shuffled up to him, a sleek black collar glittered in its right claw.

**MEMORY RESTORATION COMPLETE**

The cryo-genic tank was slowly drained of its fluid; and a weakened boy fell to the ground; shivering violently. Harry was wearing a skin tight black bodysuit; that seemed to glint an eerie shade of red. His hair clung to his face as he looked about wildly. His once beautiful ruby eyes now shone a dull crimson; devoid of life.

Then his dull eyes locked onto Black Doom.

"Vulxoj?"

**/"Ooc mo ked."/**

Harry shivered; a bit confused. Why was he in one of his father's labs? And why was there a large blank within his memories? Harry watched as a lone Black Warrior come up to him with a thick scarlet tinged black towel; and wrapped it around his trembling frame. He clutched at it tightly, never once noticing as the collar was slid around his neck. It was made from the softest of leathers and there was an inscription upon the band; written in the old tongue. Without warning, the symbols began to glow with a sickly green light.

_DANGER!_

The child shuddered as an eerie iciness shot through him and a haze seemed to settle within his mind. "Nxul ak al lxul oei nakx vej, vulxoj?" Harry asked in a dull monotone. Black Doom smiled, his eyes glowing cruelly.

**/"We le Prison Island,"/** Black Doom ordered. **/"Cesulo udt tokljeo lxe GUN kectaojk."/** Harry nodded; before following a Black Warrior.

* * *

Next Chapter: **Prison Island Falls**


	15. Prison Island Falls

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the altered origin of Shadow. But everything and everyone else belongs to J.K. Rowling and Sega. The Dinosaur language belongs to the creators of Star Fox, just like Al-Bhed belongs to Square Soft. So please do not sue me for using them in this story.

Thanks!

P.S. The "Dino" language from Star Fox Dinosaur Planet will be used in the place of the Black Arm's Tongue.

--

KEY

_**Blah**_ – Harry's thoughts/music

_Blah_ – Other thoughts/articles/spells/flashbacks

Pmyr – Parseltongue

Rcux – Black Arm's Tongue

--

Summary: It's only been a week since the whole Space Colony ARK incident; and since Shadow the Hedgehog died, leaving behind a severely depressed Sonic the Hedgehog. But, what happens when Sonic meets a mysterious boy who is suffering from amnesia? Why does this boy remind Sonic of Shadow?

Now, with the help of his friends and the Wizarding World, Sonic must uncover the secrets to Shadow's past and the truth to who Harry James Potter really is. Or will he fail in his task, letting the world fall into eternal darkness and damnation?

--

Chapter 13

"**Prison Island Falls"**

At Glyphic Canyon, things weren't going so well for the stunned group. Sonic was going into catatonic shock, James was trying to comfort his hysterical wife, Sirius and Remus were seething with rage; Remus' eyes glittered an unnatural shade of amber, while Knuckles waited for Tails to arrive. Hopefully, with Tails' help, they could locate Harry. _Please hurry Tails_, Knuckles begged silently; worried for Sonic's health.

--

**Meanwhile**

In the heart of Prison Island, came a flash of light; and Harry landed on the soft grass with elegant grace. He now wore a skin tight black turtleneck, black dress slacks, a black leather jacket trimmed in blood red, and his air-jet shoes. His power braces glittered around his wrists and ankles; and a holster with a Light Shot, was strapped to his thighs. His dull crimson eyes took in the environment carefully. Harry found that he was surrounded by massive pipes that linked to one another, cells that contained captured Black Arms, and rivers upon rivers of a neon green liquid; a rather toxic green fluid.

"A nedtoj av lxojo ujo udo Chaos Emeralds ujeidt xojo?" Harry wondered, curiosity coloring his otherwise monotone voice. Frowning, he clenched his fists, and took a step forward; only to grasp his head as an unbearable white hot agony shot through him, sending strange images into his mind. The pain eventually subsided, allowing Harry to stand up; before looking around in unease. "That's right," he breathed; this time in English. "I was captured by those humans, but I somehow escaped." Harry frowned; suddenly looking unsure. "But from where? And why?"

Shaking it off, he ran forward and jumped onto a railing; his jet shoes giving him perfect balance, and skated down as he kept an eye out for any of those foolish GUN soldiers and worthless bots.

_**I know this place…**_

_**I've been here before…**_

--

…

After what seemed like an eternity, Tails finally arrived at Glyphic Canyon in the X-Tornado. Tails was aghast to learn about the kidnapping; though he was greatly worried for Sonic (who wasn't looking too good right now).

"Tails," Knuckles began quietly. "Do you think you can, uh, locate _him_ with your GPS?" Tails blinked, as realization dawned on him. That's right…Harry should have three of the Chaos Emeralds; which meant his Emerald GPS should be able to pin-point Harry's exact location. Tails pulled out the small device, and after fiddling with the controls, it began beeping softly. The kitsune smirked. "Got him," he announced gleefully. "He's at Prison Island." Knuckles raised an eyebrow.

Prison Island?

Life started to return to Sonic's emerald eyes as he looked up, dully. "Prison Island?" The adults exchanged confused looks; obviously they didn't know about Prison Island. "Isn't that where Eggman first found Shadow?"

"What's…Prison Island?" Remus asked curiously; his inner raven peeking out. Knuckles glanced at the werewolf; as if debating on whether to answer him or not. After awhile, the guardian sighed before explaining quietly about the infamous prison. "Prison Island is a prison that is run by GUN," he said quietly. "Only humanity's worst goes there." Knuckles frowned, amethyst eyes narrowing slightly. "And it's probably filled with those black creatures." He growled, clenching one fist. "Come on," Tails said gently, gesturing to the jet. "I can get us there in a few minutes." Sonic and Knuckles jumped onto the wings, as the adults nervously took their seats in the back, with Tails taking the pilot's seat.

"Now, onto Prison Island!"

--

**Prison Island**

His sharp eyes spotted a stack of light green crates marked with the GUN crest, sitting nearby a set of springs. His eyes thinned into slits as he bared his fangs in a snarl. Ignoring the crates, Harry jumped onto the springs, flipped into the air, and landed on another part of the island. Only, this block held cells of Black Arms. Smirking, he walked up to a cell that held a Warrior. "Doot jemo xocf?" Harry asked, slyly; placing a tanned hand on the cold steel bars. The Warrior snorted, gold eyes flashing darkly. **/"Zijk wok mo eik."/** It growled, sounding oddly annoyed. Harry snickered softly.

_**Hm, there must be something powering this cell…**_

Harry looked around, before spotting a small generator next to the cell. He raised an eyebrow, before grinning widely as familiar scarlet red energy surged around his right hand. Harry then threw a small energy blast at the generator. The generator shuddered as it cackled with energy; before shutting down for good (not to mention exploding). The cell doors on this block, slowly slid open and numerous Black Arms scurried out. Harry smirked; looking satisfied. Hearing soft footsteps, Harry turned around and saw that several GUN soldiers; along with quite a few GUN bots, running up to him. His crimson eyes narrowed as they burned with a familiar scarlet red energy, similar energy swirled around his fists.

_**Heh, heh. Father's plan is coming together…**_

--

…

It took Tails roughly fifteen minutes to arrive at the island. The adults, along with Sonic and Knuckles, got off. "Good luck, you guys." Tails told them. "I'm going to check out Eggman's latest theme park." He smiled faintly. "There may be a Chaos Emerald there."

And left.

Knuckles swallowed thickly as a strange chill settled over the island. _I'm getting a bad feeling about this_, he thought in unease; as they followed the path that would take them straight to the prison.

"HELLLLPP!"

Knuckles and Sonic exchanged sharp, uneasy looks. "That sounds like…" Knuckles trailed off as his amethyst eyes widen in shock. "Charmy!" He yelped. The terrified bee was flying through the woods at an alarming speed. And without warning, slammed into a startled Remus; causing Sirius to snicker at his misfortune. "Charmy?" Knuckles asked gently. The young bee looked up with large, watery eyes. "What's going on?" The guardian continued. What Charmy said, sent bone chilling terror through the group.

"It's Harry!" Charmy wailed.

WHAT?!

"What does he mean by that?" Lily demanded, shrilly. Just as Charmy was about to explain, the sounds of heavy footsteps reached their ears. Roughly sixty Black Warriors lumbered out of the woods…with Harry leading them. The dark haired boy was saturated with a dark crimson-black liquid, that Remus recognized to be blood; and it was fresh, too. Familiar scarlet red energy swirled around Harry's fists as his eyes glowed with the burning energy; energy that looked like it was about to lash out at any moment. Sonic cried out:

"Shadow!"

The boy froze, the energy dissipated as his hands fell to his side. His dull crimson eyes locked onto Sonic's; staring blankly. Something wasn't right—wait—blankly?! "Xen te oei bden mo dumo?" The boy growled in an unusual language. That was when Remus noticed the collar around his cub's throat; a collar that held intricate runes.

Runes that were _glowing_.

He tapped Sirius' shoulder, and gestured to the glowing collar; and Sirius' eyes widen as he realized what was happening. That collar was somehow controlling his godson. Hearing a strangled cry, the group whirled around; only to witness a Black Warrior ripping a lone GUN soldier apart. Blood splattered everywhere, and the adults turned green. Not even Voldemort was this cruel!

**/"Very good, Shadow."/** Rasped a familiar voice. Sonic's emerald eyes narrowed darkly as he seethed with barely controlled rage as Doom's Eye/Black Doom reappeared. Harry stopped and gave Doom's Eye a slight nod. "What the hell did you do to him, bastard?!" James snarled, his hazel eyes flashing darkly. Black Doom snickered as he gave them a cruel look, a ghostly clawed hand was placed on Harry's shoulder. **/"Shadow once again belongs to the Black Arms."/** Sonic paled as the others froze in stunned silence. **/"And there is nothing that you can do about it."/**

WHAT—?!

With that having been said, Black Doom vanished. Harry was thoughtful as he glanced back at them with empty eyes. For some reason, he didn't want to see any harm come to them. This left the dark soul feeling quite confused. "Harry, you don't have to do this!" James pleaded. The boy was silent before speaking once more; this time in English. "I suggest that you leave before this island explodes." He said quietly before teleporting. The group could only exchanged horrified looks.

Blows up?!

"We better do as he says, and get the hell out of here!" Knuckles said worriedly, as the ground gave a dangerous lurch, and loud explosions rocketed the air. Lily immediately grabbed Charmy, James took a hold of a startled Knuckles, while Sirius grabbed Sonic's hand; and along with Remus, apparated out of Prison Island.

Which promptly exploded in a fiery blast.

--

**Black Comet**

**SLAP!**

Harry yelped in pain as Black Doom backhanded him; hard. Apparently, the demon ruler had heard what the child had said; and he wasn't exactly happy that Harry had warned his enemies. **/"Xen tuho oei nuhd kxom?"/** He hissed; red eyes glowing fiercely. Black Doom was furious. Obviously, his programming wasn't fully functional. It would seem that the boy still hold some faint memory of that blasted blue hedgehog. His red eyes glittered dangerously as a cruel thought formed within his devious mind.

Why not?

Suddenly, and without warning, the collar began flash a sickly violet. Harry yowled as white hot agony shot through him; he felt his skin slither and seemingly melting off of his trembling frame. Dull crimson eyes dilated as nails slowly lengthened, curving downwards as they formed small, but nasty looking claws. His ears twitched and throbbed as they slowly gained a much sharper point; silky sable fur slowly covering them. Under the uniform, Harry felt silky fur slowly spreading along his arms and legs; even his fangs throbbed as they gained a slightly sharper tone.

After what seemed like an eternity, it ceased. Harry collapsed to the ground; panting heavily. His body felt strange, off somehow. Small, but nasty looking claws had taken the place of Harry's hands, his ears were more pointed; with soft sable fur covering them, and his teeth were needle sharp. Unknown to Harry, silky dark fur now covered his arms and legs; blood red lining the new fur. All in all, Harry looked like a cross between his human form; and his Black Arms form. Intricate black lines started to weave themselves over his trembling frame; forming eerie runes. The newly formed runes glowed a soft red, before turning black once more.

Let's see the boy escape from this.

* * *

Next Chapter: **Freeing a Friend**


End file.
